A Foolish Agreement
by Riztichimaru
Summary: Final Chapter ! Perjanjian konyol itu telah disetujui, tapi apakah perjanjian itu bisa diteruskan? Perjanjian 'bersahabat selamanya" bisakah mereka menepatinya?
1. Chapter 1 : Kau! Tidak Mungkin Kau

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

A Foolish Agreement © Riztichimaru

**Title:** A Foolish Agreement

**Pairing :** Inuyasha x Higurashi Kagome

**Author :** Riztichimaru

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**All Stars:**

Inuyasha, Higurashi Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kikyo, Nenek Kaide, Kouga, Shota, Ibu & Kakek Kagome,

Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagura, Hakudoshi, Onigumo, Inutaisho, Izayoi, etc.

**  
Summary :**

Kagome tidak pernah tahu kalau dia akan bertemu Inuyasha dan mengikat perjanjian konyol untuk tidak saling Jatuh Cinta selamanya, hanya bersahabat saja.

Tapi bisakah seperti itu selamanya???

* * *

**Noto:**

Ini Fict ketiga dari author Rizt dan pertama untuk Fandom Inuyasha. Gomen kalau masih banyak kesalahan tanda baca dan penulisannya, ceritanya aneh vs gak jelas.

Honto ni Gomenasai… author'aneh' ini mengubah cerita, setting serta alurnya dengan sengaja tapi author ini akan berusaha memirifkan character dan sedikit jalan ceritanya.

Author ini pengen ceritanya Inuyasha yang beda dikit bahkan banyak banget dari versi aslinya.*Digetok Rumiko-sama*

Gomen author aneh ini nge-ganti judulnya.

Kata di **bold **(kata dalam hati/penekanan kata tertentu)

**Tolong Review ya!!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita**

STOPP!!!

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**A Foolish Agreement**

**  
Chapter 1 **

**Kau!!! Tidak Mungkin Kau…**

Bletakk… dukk…, Krakkk… krakkk..

"AAAWWW!!!"

Aku berteriak kencang, ada sebuah netbook kecil terjatuh dari anak tangga bagian atas gedung lantai dua Kampus Sastra yang membentur kepalaku. Kepalaku terbentur netbook yang terjatuh dari tangga, posisiku tepat di anak tangga bagian bawah sekali.

Aku memegangi kepalaku dan melihat netbook itu jatuh. Netbook itu setengah bahkan hampir semuanya hancur waktu jatuh ke ubin lantai dasar. Mungkin sekitar lebih dari duapuluh anak tangga netbook itu terjatuh dari posisi awalnya.

"Hei bodoh! Kenapa tidak kau tangkap netbook itu. Dasar baka!"bentak seorang cowok dari lantai dua yang bergegas turun tangga kearahku.

"Kau gila ya? Kenapa marah-marah sama aku, mana aku tahu kalau akan ada netbook jatuh ke kepalaku. Bodoh!!!" balasku dengan teriakkan kencang.

"Kauuuuuuuu!!! Dasar bodoh, jadi rusakan netbooknya. Coba kalau kau tadi menangkapnya, ini tidak akan rusak tahu,"bentak cowok itu lagi.

"Heemmm... kau ini!!!" geramku kesal padanya.

'**Aku tidak tahu dan tidak merusak netbook itu. Aku kan tidak merusaknya kenapa tiba-tiba menyalahkan aku. Dasar cowok bodoh, dia benar-benar sudah gila,'** pikirku dalam hati.

"Tidak!!! Netbook ini rusak. Filenya, filenya pasti hilang semua. Kau, kau merusaknya. Dasar gadis bodoh!!" makinya padaku.

"KAU!!! Kau benar-benar sudah gila dan tidak punya otak ya. Sudah kubilang aku tidak merusaknya sama sekali tahu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. DASAR BAKA, BODOH!!!" teriakku keras ke dekat telinganya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mengurus netbook ini, kau harus menggantinya dan mengembalikan file-file yang hilang. Harus pokoknya, HARUS!!!" bentaknya padaku.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin aku merusaknya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh netbook itu. Kenapa aku harus menggantinya. Aku tidak merusaknya tahu!" teriakku lagi padanya. Dia memandangiku lebih dekat ke wajahku dan berteriak keras sampai-sampai orang-orang dilantai dasar itu melihat kami dengan tatapan heran.

"KAU!!! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA KAU SUDAH MERUSAKNYA. GANTI!!!"

"KAU, SUDAH GILA YA!!!" Aku balas membentakknya juga.

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus menggantinya. Coba kalau kau menanggkapnya tadi, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Tidak mungkin netbooknya rusak dan file-filenya akan rusak dan hilang seperti ini," ucapnya padaku. Aku melihat ada nada kesal yang sangat diwajahnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau harus menggantinya," ucapnya pelan disertai nada kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mungkin menggantinya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menggantinya,"ucapku datar padanya.

Aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengannya sebab aku harus segera kembali ke kampusku karena aku sudah terlambat masuk kuliah. Aku melangkah menjauhinya yang masih memperhatikan netbooknya yang hancur berantakan. Sebelum aku berlari kearah kampusku aku menoleh dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Maaf, maaf aku tidak bisa menangkapnya. Maaf juga aku tidak bisa menggantinya!"

Setelah itu aku berlari menunju kampusku -kampus Fakultas Ilmu keperawatan-. Aku berlarian secepatnya menuju kampusku.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang menarik tanganku. Aku terkejut dan berhenti seketika. Aku menoleh, ternyata orang yang menarik tanganku adalah cowok tadi. Cowok yang membentakku karena netbooknya rusak dan marah menyalahkanku.

"Ada apa? Kau mau apa lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menggantinya, apa itu tidak cukup," ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Mana bisa kau pergi begitu saja, mana bisa kau tidak menggantinya. Semuanya sudah rusak dan hancur. Pokoknya kau harus menggantinya aku tidak mau tahu, TITIK!!"

Dia berteriak padaku, aku benar-benar kesal pada orang ini. Mengapa terus saja menyalahkan aku padahal dengan jelas aku tidak merusak netbook itu. Mengapa dia menyalahkan aku seperti ini. Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menarikku. Dia lalu memandangiku wajahku dengan tatapan dalam dan tajam, lalu terkejut.

"KAU!!! Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin kau… Tidak mungkin…"dia menggantung kata-katanya.

"Aku kenapa? Tidak mungkin apa? Tidak mungkin apa maksudnya?" tanyaku padanya yang terkejut, wajahnya seketika memucat melihatku.

Aku bingung mengapa wajahnya memucat setelah melihatku. Dia lalu berbalik menuju kampus Sastra tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku masih berdiri ditempatku semula sambil terus memandanginya yang berlari kearah kampus itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dasar orang aneh!" gumanku agak keras.

Aku lalu berbalik menuju kampusku dengan kecepatan kilat dan tidak menoleh-noleh lagi. Aku sudah terlambat lima belas menit, pasti dosenku akan menyindir atau meyuruhku menutup pintu dari luar lagi seperti waktu itu.

Waktu itu aku terlambat. Dosenku menyindirku, lalu untuk kedua kalinya aku terlambat dia tidak hanya menyindirku tapi justru menyuruhku menutup pintu dari luar.

Sebenarnya aku kesal karena dosenku yang bernama Urasue-sensei itu selalu menyindirku padahal aku hanya terlambat sepuluh menit saja. Mungkin, mungkin karena aku mahasiswi tahun pertama di kampus ini, jadi dia tidak suka kalau ada mahasiswi baru yang terlambat datang.

Ya, aku seorang mahasiswi tahun pertama yang kuliah di kampus Sankontesso University (SU) jurusan Keperawatan. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu pintar, tapi aku suka mengobati orang yang terluka dan merawat mereka. Aku seorang gadis umur 18 tahun bernama Kagome Higurashi yang bercita-cita menjadi perawat, aku selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Itulah aku sekarang ini.

Aku terus berlari kearah kampusku dan ternyata dosenku belum datang. Aku lega sekali, kali ini aku tidak terlambat. Setelah itu aku masuk dan langsung menuju kursi di kelasku.

Selama kuliah berlangsung aku tidak konsentrasi pada materi yang diterangkan Urasue-sensei, aku masih memikirkan cowok tadi sambil memegangi kepalaku yang benjol karena dihantam netbook milik cowok bodoh itu. Cowok yang aku temui di kampus Sastra. Aku masih ingat ciri-ciri cowok itu.

Cowok itu bertubuh tinggi, rambutnya panjang berwarna putih sedikit keperakkan dan wajahnya lumayan tampan. Satu lagi telinganya sedikit aneh, lebih kurang sedikit mirif telinga anjing. Lucu sekali. Tetapi sifatnya itu membuatku ingin muntah kalau melihatnya, benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Mengapa aku bisa bertemu dengan orang baka seperti dia. Bukan, bukan hanya baka tapi dia gila. Gila karena marah-marah sembarangan pada orang. Padahal aku juga tidak berbuat salah padanya.

Apa sebenarnya maunya cowok aneh itu. Tapi mengapa dia terkejut setelah memandangiku? Mengapa wajahnya memucat ketika melihatku? Apa hubungannya denganku??

**….To be Continued…**

* * *

**Di Review ya, Review apapun pasti diterima. Domo...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Oh No! it's My First Kisu

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

A Foolish Agreement © Riztichimaru

**Title:** A Foolish Agreement

**Pairing :** Inuyasha x Higurashi Kagome

Noto:

Kata di **bold **(kata dalam hati/penekanan kata tertentu)

Gomen kalau masih banyak typo dan ceitanya gaje n ganti judul.

**Tolong Review ya!!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita**

**STOP!!! Don't like Don't read**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Oh No!!! It's My First Kisu**

Aku terus melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau kuliah sudah usai dan tidak ada orang lagi di kelas kecuali temanku Sango yang memperhatikan aku sambil menyanggah dagunya dengan tangannya di depan mejanya. Dia memperhatikan wajahku sambil terseyum-senyum. Aku baru tersadar setelah dia tertawa kecil sambil batuk-batuk.

"Eh…"ujarku sedikit terkejut.

"Kagome.. kamu lagi ngelamunin apaan, sih? Kok masih di kelas gini, biasanya kamu yang ngajak aku pulang buru-buru."

Sango bertanya heran padaku, aku kikuk mau menjawab apa. Kikuk karena aku juga bingung, bingung karena masih memikirkan kejadian di kampus Sastra tadi.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak mikirin apa-apa kok," ucapku berbohong, padahal aku sedang memikirkan cowok aneh itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang saja!" ajak Sango padaku.

Aku lalu beranjak dari kursiku, memasukkan buku-bukuku kedalam tas dan berjalan mengikutinya. Lalu kami pulang bersama-sama. Kami berpisah di halte bus di dekat kampusku karena kami pulang dengan arah rumah yang berbeda dan bus yang berbeda arah juga.

Setelah masuk bus aku tidak bisa langsung duduk di kursi penumpang jadi aku berdiri ditengah kerumunan penumpang lainya yang juga berdiri, penumpangnya banyak dan hampir memenuhi bus. Akhirnya aku memilih berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu keluar bus sambil memandangi pemandangan dari jendela bus.

Tiba-tiba busnya mengerem mendadak dan…

'**TIDAK!!!**' jerikku dalam hati.

Ada seorang cowok yang menubruk tubuhku yang membuatku terjengkal ke dinding bus. Tidak! Dia… dia mencium bibirku. Aku… aku, aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

'**Oh…** **tidak! Tidak mungkin, ini ciuman pertamaku. Kenapa aku berciuman dengannya. Kenapa bisa begini? Tidak!!!**' teriakku dalam hati.

Aku lalu mendorong keras tubuhnya. Dia terdorong ke kerumunan orang-orang yang ada didalam bus. Para penumpang itu menatap kami heran. Sementara sang supir bus meminta maaf pada para penumpang bus karena busnya berhenti mendadak sebab ada anak kecil yang tiba-tiba menyebrang di jalan.

Aku masih diam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku masih syok dengan kejadian barusan. Sementara cowok tadi sudah berdiri dengan gaya sok kerennya. Dia justru menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan dan mendekatiku kemudian berbisik padaku.

"Baru kali ini aku berciuman dengan cewek aneh seperti kau, benar-benar tidak enak. Aku rasanya mual pengen muntah."

"APAA!!! Siapa juga yang mau melakukan hal bodoh itu denganmu. Iiihh… menjijikan, Kau benar-benar kurang ajar ya! Sudah mencium orang sembarangan mengatai orang lagi. Dasar cowok baka!!" teriakku padanya.

Aku kesal kenapa tiba-tiba cowok aneh ini bertubrukan denganku, menciumku dan berkomentar aneh seperti itu. Dasar cowok gila itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku benar-benar akan gila berhadapan dengan cowok ini. Cowok yang ternyata tadi pagi bertemu denganku dan memaksaku mengganti netbooknya. Ya, cowok bertelinga aneh yang kaget setelah melihat wajahku.

"**Kami-sama, kenapa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan cowok menjengkelkan ini. Kenapa bisa satu bus dengannya dan kenapa pula sampai tidak sengaja berciuman dengannya. Ya Kami-sama, tolong aku cepatlah bus ini sampai ke halte berikutnya. Aku sudah ingin muntah melihat mukanya,**"ujarku dalam hati memohon pada pada Kami-sama supaya cepat pergi dari cowok menyebalkan itu.

"Kau itu yang baka! Kenapa juga aku bertemu lagi denganmu, bawa sial saja."

"Maksudnya???"

Aku berteriak padanya yang masih memasang tampang sok kerennya. Aku sudah kehilangan kesabaran dengan cowok aneh dihadapanku ini, ingin sekali aku menendangnya dan memukuli wajahnya. Tetapi tidak mungkin banyak orang di dalam bus ini, orang-orangnya pun masih memandangi tingkah kami yang berteriak-teriak di dalam bus. Sebenarnya aku malu sekali pada orang-orang ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi cowok ini nyaris membuatku gila.

"Nona, tolong jangan berteriak-teriak pada pacarmu! Dan kau! Kau jangan memarahi pacaramu di sembarang tempat begini, dasar anak jaman sekarang tidak tahu sopan santun!" ujar seorang pria tua yang sedang memangku seorang anak kecil pada kami. Kami?? Ya, padaku dan pada cowok berkuping aneh itu.

"APAA?? Maaf pak… saya bukan pacarnya dan saya juga tidak kenal dengan orang bodoh seperti dia ini," ujarku sambil menunjuk cowok bodoh itu. Dia hanya diam lalu meminta maaf pada para penumpang di bus ini.

"Sudahlah nona, jangan berbohong. Kami melihat sendiri kalian berciuman di bus ini. Ya, kan? Jangan malu-malu anjing seperti itu!" ujar penumpang lain yang duduk di kursi bagian belakang dengan santainya sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Ah… sudahlah aku malas menanggapi kalian, maaf kalau aku menggangu kalian,"ujarku yang kemudian kembali memandangi pemandangan diluar bus. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah cowok bodoh itu, aku muak melihatnya.

'**Apa maksudnya dengan sial bertemu aku, bukannya dia yang terus bawa sial padaku. Tadi pagi dia membuat aku kejatuhan netbook sampai kepalaku benjol seperti ini dan sekarang aku berciuman tidak sengaja dengannya lalu aku dimaki penumpang bus ini. Sial sekali aku bertemu dengan cowok bodoh ini**' umpatku dalam hati sambil terus memandang keluar kaca jendela bus.

Aku sudah tidak sabar sampai ke halte berikutnya. Aku ingin secepatnya turun dan pulang ke rumah. Aku sudah sangat kesal sekali hari ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya bus berhenti juga di halte berikutnya -di halte biasanya aku turun-. Penumpang turun beriringan dan aku juga mulai melangkahkan kakiku kearah pintu keluar bus. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku, aku menoleh. Ternyata, cowok bodoh itu yang menarik tanganku dan dengan sigap langsung memelukku. Aku kaget dan berusaha mendorongnya, tetapi dia lebih erat memelukku dan membisikan sesuatu padaku.

"Arigatou untuk ciuman pertamamu," ucapnya pelan ke dekat telingaku.

Aku kaget dan mendorong tubuhnya lalu berbalik berlari keluar bus. Aku terus berlari hingga aku tidak sadar aku sudah berada di tikungan jalan menuju rumahku. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas karena aku ngos-ngosan sebab berlari kencang sejak turun dari bus tadi.

"**Apa, apaan cowok gila itu? Kenapa dia tahu kalau itu ciuman pertamaku? Aku tidak mengerti, tidak mengerti tingkah koyol cowok bodoh dan gila itu,"** tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku kesal bercampur bingung dengan tingkah aneh cowok yang aku temui hari ini. Lalu aku kembali berjalan menuju rumahku, menaiki tangga di tanjakan jalan dan sampai dirumahku.

***

Hari ini Minggu, aku bersiap-siap pergi ke taman kota di dekat rumahku. Kupakai sepatu _kets_ku dan mengambil botol air mineral yang aku letakkan disamping tempat dudukku, lalu beranjak keluar dari rumah.

"Ibu, Shota, Kakek… itte kimasu!"

"Itte irasshai! Hati-hati kagome! Jangan lupa bawa air mineralnya!"

"Oke, Bu! Airnya sudah aku bawa, dah!" seruku sambil melambaikan tangan kearah keluargaku yang masih memandangiku.

Aku berjalan lebih cepat menuju taman kota itu, hari ini aku datang lebih pagi dari biasanya bahkan sangat pagi. Kulirik jam tanganku, jam 5.30 a.m. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di taman kota itu dan meletakkan botol minumanku di rerumputan, memasang iPod-ku lalu mulai berlari marathon mengelilingi taman.

Aku terus berlari sambil mendengarkan musik campur-campur dan gado-gado. Mulai dari musik pop negaraku sendiri –Jepang-, Western Slow Rock, dan Indonesian Slow Rock. Kadang-kadang aku memejamkan mata sambil terus berlari.

Ketika aku membuka mataku aku melihat ke sekeliling taman. Belum banyak orang ditaman itu, baru ada enam orang anak kecil yang bermain badminton dan seorang kakek-kakek yang membawa kucing yang berbulu panjang dan sangat lucu.

Aku terus berlari dan melihat ternyata ada orang yang duduk di dekat botol air mineralku dan meminumnya. Aku mendadak berhenti berlari dan dengan segera mendekati orang tersebut.

"Hei! Kenapa minumanku diminum? Itu minumanku tahu!" teriakku sambil berlari mendekatinya yang duduk lalu berbaring di rerumputan.

"……….."

"Hei bodoh! Bangun! Kenapa meminum air mineralku? Hei!"seruku sambil menarik tangannya.

Orang tersebut malah menarik tanganku yang membuat aku jatuh ketubuhnya yang berbaring di rumput. Aku menimpa tubuhnya, tapi dengan sigap aku manarik tubuhku dan terduduk di dekatnya yang masih berbaring dengan topi yang masih menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Kau gila! Jangan sembarangan menarik orang begitu tahu!"

"Tapi kau suka, kan? Kau suka berada dekatku? Iya, kan cewek bodoh?"ucapnya sambil bangkit dari tidurannya dan mulai duduk disebelahku.

"APAA?? Maksudmu apa?"seruku, dia membuka topinya dan memandangku serius.

Aku terbelalak, ternyata orang itu adalah cowok aneh yang ketemu denganku beberapa hari yang lalu di Kampus Sastra dan juga bus ketika aku pulang. Dia lalu mengerdipkan matanya kearahku lalu tertawa.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. kau ini bodoh, ya? Masa lupa sama aku yang keren dan tampan ini. Masa kau lupa pada orang yang merebut ciuman pertamamu," ucapnya yang terkesan mengejekku.

'**Kenapa pagi yang baik dan cerah ini, aku harus bertemu lagi dengan orang bodoh seperti dia. Kami-sama kenapa aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Oh tidak! Aku tidak mau mendapat kesialan lagi karena bertemu dengannya,"**seruku dalam hati.

Aku lalu beranjak dari dudukku, mengambil botol air mineralku yang ada didekatnya kemudian berdiri dan berlari menjauhinya. Gila! Aku harus pulang aku tidak mau mendapat kesialan lagi kalau bertemu dengannya. Aku terus berlari, aku merasa ada yang mengejarku. Aku berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata, lagi-lagi cowok bodoh itu yang mengejarku.

"Maumu apa, sih? Kenapa mengikutiku terus, aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu. Tolong jangan mengikutiku lagi. Aku sudah sangat kesal melihatmu. Aku sudah mau muntah melihat mukamu, Bodoh!!!"

"Aku… aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku juga mau pulang, kok. Siapa yang mau mengikuti cewek bodoh sepertimu. Ih.. Ogah!" jawabnya santai seenak perutnya.

"Oh.. Begitu ya. Baguslah kalau begitu."

Aku baru mau berlari lagi tetapi belum sempat aku berlari dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berlari menuju sebuah mobil Sport merah menyala. Dia mencengKram keras pergelanagn tanganku dan menarikku dan menyuruhku mengikutinya.

"Hei bodoh! Kau mau menariku kemana? Hei! Hei bodoh!!!"

Aku berteriak keras tetapi dia tidak mendengarku dan tetap menarikku yang terhuyun-huyun berlari mengikutinya. Lalu dia membuka pintu mobil merah itu dan mendorongku masuk ke mobil tersebut. Menutup pintu dan berputar lalu masuk ke pintu mobil didekat stir lalu menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Hei, aku mau kau bawa kemana?? Hei, hei! Kau dengar tidak? Kau tuli ya?!" tanyaku berteriak-teriak sambil menarik-narik T-shirtnya. Dia menoleh padaku dengan raut muka marah. Aku terdiam dan berhenti menarik bajunya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau ikut aku, ada yang harus aku selesaikan denganmu. Kau bisa diam, kan!!!" ujarnya membuka suara sambil membentakku.

"Maksudmu? Jangan macam-macam ya! Mati kau kalau berani macam-macam denganku!"seruku sambil mengacungkan gengaman tinju padanya yang sudah kelihatan agak tenang.

"Baka! Bodoh!"

"Apa?? Kau bilang aku baka, kau itu yang baka. Dasar Doggy!"

"Hei cewek bodoh! Siapa yang Doggy, enak saja. Jangan asal nyablek ya! Dasar baka!!"

Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang kesal karena kuejek dengan kata Doggy. Bagaimana aku tidak mengatainya Doggy, telinganya itu sedikit banyak mirip telinga anjing. Dia cemberut sambil terus menyetir mobil tanpa melihatku.

Shiirrrrttt………

Mobil yang kami tumpangi berbelok menuju jalan kecil menjauhi jalan raya. Mobil pun berhenti, dia mematikan mesin, keluar, lalu membuka pintu di dekat arahku duduk.

"Cepat keluar! Keluar!"

"Oke, santai sedikit kenapa sih," jawabku kesal.

Aku lalu keluar dari mobil, dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku masuk ke dua rumah besar yang terlihat sangat mewah itu. Kedua rumah tersebut sama persis dan memiliki warna cat dan arsitektur yang benar-benar kembar.

"Ini rumahmu?"tanyaku padanya yang berjalan lebih dulu dariku. Dia bergegas masuk melewati pos jaga _security_ di gerbang depan rumah tersebut.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Tuan, Ohayou Nona." Dua orang _security _menyapa kami.

"Ohayou gozaimasu,"balasku pada mereka berdua sambil terseyum.

"Hei, ini rumahmu? Hei aku bertanya bodoh!"

"Bisa diam Tidak!!" bentaknya padaku yang mengulangi pertanyaan padanya.

"Terserah kau saja, aku bosan. Aku tidak akan bicara padamu lagi. Dasar baka!"

Kami lalu masuk ke salah satu rumah tersebut dan berjalan melewati koridor yang tampak elegan dengan gaya minimalis dan benar-benar sangat bersih. Aku melihat ada beberapa cowok-cowok yang seumuranku yang sedang nonton _football_ dan juga ada yang sedang bermain_ game_ di komputer.

Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan heran dan ada beberapa yang terkejut melihatku. Aku terus mengikuti cowok bodoh itu dan mengabaikan pandangan cowok-cowok itu. Dia berhenti di sebuah kamar tepat di ujung koridor yang menghadap ke sebuah taman dalam ruangan –indor park-.

"Masuklah! Aku ambilkan kau minum dulu,"ujarnya setelah membuka pintu kamar itu dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku masih diam dan tidak masuk.

"MASUK!!!"

"Aku tidak mau! Untuk apa masuk? Memangnya ini kamar siapa, aku tidak mau masuk kamar orang sembarangan."

"Masuklah, ini kamarku. Masuklah, tidak apa-apa kau aman disini. Cepatlah masuk!" serunya yang kemudian berjalan ke ruangan lain.

Aku heran tetapi aku memberanikan diri juga untuk masuk ke kamar tersebut. Aku masuk lalu duduk di karpet di dekat tempat tidurnya yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak tinggi. Aku tidak mau duduk di tempat tidurnya. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan tetapi aku tidak mau saja duduk disana.

Kuamati semua yang ada dikamarnya, sangat lengkap. Ada kamar mandi, tempat tidur, rak-rak tinggi yang penuh berisi buku-buku, lemari pakaian, meja komputer, TV dan sebuah meja Gambar ciri khas anak jurusan arsitektur.

"Apa cowok bodoh ini anak jurusan arsitek ya? kok ada meja gambar disini,"gumanku kecil.

Aku terus memandangi ruangan bercat putih dengan garis zebra di salah satu sisi ruangan segi empat itu. Bukan, bukan warna zebra sebenarnya tapi warna putih-merah dengan garis vertikal. Ada jendela lebar di depan meja belajar -meja komputer- yang menghadap ke taman diluar rumah. Kamar ini penuh dengan suasana minimalis seperti di ruangan lainnya.

"Hei! Cepat kau minum nanti keburu basi tahu!"

"Ehn…"

Aku menoleh dan melihat cowok bodoh itu membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dan satu kotak makanan. Aku tidak tahu apa isinya. Dia meletakkan gelas-gelas minuman dan makanan itu di dekatku duduk. Kemudian berjalan menyalakan komputer lalu memainkan musik yang ada di _playlist_ musiknya.

"Makanlah, jangan melamun terus entar kamu kemasukan siluman, bisa bahaya tahu!"

"Siapa yang melamun, Baka!"

"Kau itu, Bodoh!"

"Kau gila!"

"Kau aneh!"

"Kau Doggy!"

"APAA?? Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Doggy!!!" teriaknya keras.

"BODOH!!! MEMANG KAU DOGGY, KAN?" balasku semakin keras.

"Sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu. Tujuanku mengajakmu kesini untuk memintamu membayar gantirugi netbook waktu itu. Bukannya kau yang harus menggantinya?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"APAAAAAAA!!! KAU GILA YA, BUKANNYA AKU TIDAK MERUSAK NETBOOKMU. AKU KAN TIDAK MENYENTUHNYA SAMA SEKALI!!!" teriakku meledak-ledak. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia masih membicarakan masalah netbook waktu itu.

'**Tidak! Aku kan tidak merusaknya. Kenapa aku yang harus tanggung jawab, dia ini mungkin sudah gila? Apa aku kabur saja kalau gitu,**' pikirku dalam hati.

Aku lalu beranjak dari tempat ku duduk dan melangkah kearah pintu. Dengan cekatan dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Aku panik dan berteriak keras.

"HEI!! BUKA PINTUNYA!! KAU MAU APA?? CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!! BAKA!!!"

Aku panik setengah hidup mengalami kejadian ini. Aku memukul lengannya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Dia menatapku lalu memegang tanganku dengan cengkraman kuatnya.

"Mau apa kau!! Jangan macam-macam, mati kau!!"

"Tenanglah… santai saja. Tidak usah sepanik itu, kali!" jawabnya sambil terus mencengkaram tanganku dan wajahnya sudah semakin dekat dengan wajaku tinggal mungkin 5 centimeter lagi. Aku panik dan tidak bisa melepaskan cengkramannya. Tiba-tiba dia…

… **to be continued…**

**

* * *

Noto:** Gomen Ne! banyk banget kata 'Bodoh/Gila', gak bisa di hindari... He.. he.. he..

**Review ya! DOMO.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Perjanjian Konyol

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

A Foolish Agreement © Riztichimaru

**Title:** A Foolish Agreement

**Pairing :** Inuyasha x Higurashi Kagome

Noto:

Kata di **bold **(kata dalam hati/penekanan kata tertentu)

Gomen kalau masih banyak typo dan ceitanya gaje

**Tolong Review ya!!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita**

**STOP!!! Don't like Don't read**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Foolish Agreement -Perjanjian Konyol-**

Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan mencium pipiku, aku panik dan mendorongnya tubuhnya sampai dia terhuyun kearah pintu.

"Kau!! Apa-apaan kau ini, sembarangan mencium orang saja. Kau ini sudah tidak waras ya!! Kau, kau gila! Cepat buka pintunya aku mau pulang. Aku benar-benar takut padamu, kau sudah gila. Aku takut jadi korban kegilaanmu. Tolong bukakan pintunya!" teriakku memelas.

Dia tiba-tiba memelukku, aku terkejut.

"Maaf, maaf. Kumohon jangan pergi lagi…"ujarnya menggantung kata-katanya.

Tentu saja aku kaget tapi aku tidak bisa mendorong tubuhnya. Dia terlalu erat memelukku.

'**Kenapa.. kenapa dia mengatakan jangan pergi lagi. Aku kan, tidak punya urusan dengannya? apa maksudnya dengan 'jangan pergi lagi'. Apa maksud orang bodoh ini?**' batinku heran pada ucapannya yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali.

"Tolong, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu. Napasku sesak,"pintaku padanya. Dia masih memeluku erat, aku mulai kesal lagi dan berteriak.

"Hei baka, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas, tahu!"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit menjauh dariku dan membuka kunci pintu lalu membuka lebar pintu seperti semula. Aku beranjak keluar tetapi dia memanggilku.

"Jangan pergi! Kau masih punya urusan denganku, duduklah dulu. Sebelum urusan ini selesai kau tidak boleh kemana-mana," ujarnya menyuruhku masuk lagi.

"Urusan?? Aku rasa kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi. Aku pergi!"

"Hei baka! Kau dengar tidak, kubilang jangan pergi ya jangan pergi!" teriaknya padaku.

"Cepat duduk ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu. Cepat duduk!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Oke baiklah, tapi biarkan pintunya terbuka. Jangan melakukan tindakan seperti tadi. Aku jadi parno, tahu!" ucapku sambil berbalik masuk kekamarnya lagi.

"Oke, oke duduklah.. aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi."

Aku duduk di dekat gelas dan makanan tadi, dia mengikutiku dan duduk disampingku sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding tempat tidurnya.

"Kau harus jadi sahabatku," ujarnya pelan padaku.

"**Sahabat, sahabat apa? Apa maksudnya??**" tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kau harus jadi sahabatku kalau kau mau menganggap selesai urusan tentang netbook itu."

"APAA?? Jadi kau mau bersahabat denganku karena urusan netbook itu!" seruku bertambah kesal padanya sambil menatap wajahnya yang kelihatan serius.

"Untuk apa? Apa alasannya kamu bersahabat denganku, bukannya kamu tidak suka padaku?" tanyaku padanya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya beberpa saat.

"Untuk apa, Untuk… Aku punya alasannya sendiri, kau tidak perlu tahu. Cukup jadi sahabatku saja," ucapnya masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Oh… jadi, hanya jadi sahabat. Cuma itu, kan?" tanyaku menegaskan perkataanya yang tidak jelas maksudnya dan juga tidak jelas alasannya mengapa.

"Ya, jadi cuma jadi sahabatku. Tapi jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku, karena aku tidak akan pernah membalas cintamu. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu. Jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh sepertimu. Apa kau setuju dengan perjanjian ini?"

"Apa, perjanjian apa maksudmu?? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanyaku heran padanya.

"Perjanjian untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta, hanya perjanjian untuk bersahabat saja selamanya. Hanya itu… tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa, kan?" ujarnya sambil menatap mataku.

Aku benar-benar heran dengan perjanjian yang dimaksud cowok bodoh ini. Aku heran apa yang ada di otakknya, apa masalahnya. Kenapa begitu sering memaksakan kehendaknya padaku.

"Perjanjian konyol macam apa itu? Lagian siapa juga yang akan jatuh cinta sama orang baka seperti kau!"seruku padanya.

"Perjanjian ini serius dan ini satu-satunya jalan kau bisa terbebas dari urusan netbook itu, sebab netbook itu sangat penting bagiku dan karena kau tidak menangkapnya waktu itu. Maka kau bertanggung jawab dengan netbook itu."

"Apa-apaan kau ini, sudah gila ya?"

"Aku tidak gila, kenapa kau tidak mau menyetujui perjanjian itu? Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta pada kekerenan dan ketampananku. Kau jadi tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Ya, kan?" ujarnya sambil meyipitkan matanya padaku.

'**Tidak! tidak mungkin aku berteman dengannya apalagi aku sampai jatuh cinta pada orang baka seperti dia ini. Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya,**' ujarku dalam hati yang meyakinkan diriku kalau aku tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti dia.

"Tidak, siapa yang akan jatuh cinta pada orang aneh dan gila seperti kau ini. Aku juga tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu."

"Jadi bagaimana, bersedia tidak?" tanyanya lagi padaku yang kesal dengan kekonyolannya. Aku menghela napas sebentar.

"Baiklah…, kalau aku jadi sahabatmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku boleh tidak melihat mukamu lagi? Apa aku harus gimana?"

"Mana bisa kau tidak melihat mukaku lagi. Kau harus datang ketika aku panggil, aku telpon dan mau kuajak menemaniku mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahku. Itu saja!" jawabnya tegas.

"Tidak, itu bukan sahabat namanya. Itu pembantu namanya, aku kan bukan babumu tahu! Aku juga kuliah jadi mana bisa setiap kau memanggil aku harus datang. Kau ini bisa mikir tidak, sih?"

"Aku tahu, oleh karena itu kita butuh surat pejanjian. Kita buat syarat-syarat yang kau dan aku perlukan, apa-apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kita lakukan."

Dia beranjak menuju laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Lalu duduk lagi disebelahku dan menyerahkan selembar kertas HVS dan materai, dia memegang yang satunya lagi.

"Ehh.. aku belum tentu setuju dengan perjanjian konyolmu ini, tahu!"

"Kalau kau tidak setuju. Yah.. jangan harap kau akan bebas dari kesialan. Aku akan terus membawamu ke kesialan dan menggangu kehidupanmu. Itu bukan hal sulit bagiku," ucapnya sambil cengengesan seolah-olah meledekku.

"Bagimana ya, aku butuh berpikir lagi. Kau harus memberikan aku waktu untuk berpikir dan bertanya pada keluargaku."

"Eh….. APA? Kau mau bertanya pada keluargamu?"

"Ya, memanganya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, hal ini cukup kita berdua saja yang tahu. Oleh sebab itu aku antisipasi dengan surat perjanjian yang bermaterai ini. Tujuannya supaya jika suatu saat ada yang melanggar kesepakatan kita ini, kita bisa mengadukannya ke pihak berwajib. Walaupun tidak ada saksi yang mengetahui perjanjian ini."

"APA??? Kenapa bawa-bawa polisi segala??"

"Yah sudah.. kalau kau tidak mau, kau akan tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Kau akan kutuduh sudah merusakkan netbookku dan kabur begitu saja. Jadi kau akan aku laporkan ke polisi atas tuduhan merusak milik orang lain. Kau tidak punya saksi untuk pembelaanmu. Ya, kan?"

"Ada! Orang-orang di kampus Sastra," jawabku tegas. Sebab memang banyak orang yang melihat kejadian di kampus Sastra waktu itu, tapi sayangnya aku hanya sendirian. Disana memang tidak ada temanku, sebab aku kesana sendirian. Aku kesana karena pergi ke perpustkaan Sastra untuk mencari beberapa referensi tugas paper yang aku buat.

"Apa kau masih ingat siapa saja disana? Apa kau kenal mereka? Tidak, kan!"

"Ya memang aku tidak kenal, tapi kan aku..."

"Sudahlah.. kau sudah tidak punya alibi lain," katanya memotong ucapanku sambil tersenyum mengejek. Aku kesal tapi juga bingung menyetujui apa menolak tawaran perjanjian tersebut.

"Ah.. bagaimana ya… akan aku pertimbangkan lagi, deh!"

"Cepatlah! Aku malas menungu lama. Buang-buang waktu saja," sahutnya sambil menyerut jus jeruknya.

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi, seminggu lagi temui aku di kampus Sastra."

"Kenapa di kampus Sastra? Kau tunggu di taman tadi saja, nanti kau akan kujemput dan kuajak kesini lagi," lanjutnya sambil menatapku.

"Kenapa disini? Aku tidak mau kau berbuat macam-macam padaku seperti tadi."

"Siapa yang akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Gr… dasar baka!" serunya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Aww!! Sakit tahu! Okelah kalau begitu. Perjanjian ini batal kalau salah satu diantara kita jatuh cinta, bukan begitu maksudmu?"

"Ya, yang melanggar akan dilaporkan kepolisi. Aku juga boleh kau laporkan, kalau aku melanggarnya. Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi karena aku tidak akan suka padamu, pada orang bodoh dan jelek sepertimu."

"Dasar baka siapa juga yang suka padamu. Wekkk!!" ujarku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Oke baiklah aku pulang dulu, minggu depan temui aku ditaman itu. Oke!"

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Dia masih duduk sambil menguyah makanan yang penuh di mulutnya. Ih.. menjijikan, rakus sekali dia.

"Eh.. kau tidak minum jus jeruk ini dulu, aku kan sudah membuatnya. Kau tidak menghargaiku ya?" ujarnya sambil tetap mengunyah makanan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. O ya, itu salah satu syarat dariku yang harus kau penuhi. Aku tidak mau makan apa-apa yang ada disini dan juga yang kau berikan padaku," jawabku sambil memasang sepatu _kets_ku yang tadi kulepas sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan tidak meracunimu."

"Ya, pokoknya aku tidak mau, mengerti!"

"Oke! Sana pulang aku malas mengantarmu pulang. Pulang sendiri sana!"

"APAA???" seruku terkejut. Aku disuruh pulang sendiri padahal rumah ini sangat jauh dari rumahku.

"Kau tinggal berjalan ke jalan raya dan disana kau akan menemui halte bus. Disana kau bisa pulang dengan bus. Sana pergi!!"

"Apa? Wah… kau ini benar-benar gila. Aku kau suruh jalan begitu saja. Tidak, kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras kau memang sudah gila!" seruku lagi. Aku lalu berjalan menjauhi pintu kamarnya.

"Terserah! Aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur," serunya lalu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya.

Aku lalu berjalan menjauhi kamarnya melewati koridor dan melewati ruangan dimana teman-teman cowoknya tadi sedang menonton TV. Mereka masih menatapku heran. Kulihat mereka sambil terseyum. Ada yang berbisik-bisik. Entahlah… aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bisikkan.

Aku pulang dan berjalan kearah halte bus sambil memikirkan perjanjian konyol yang ditawarkan cowok itu tadi. Jalanan menuju halte bus terlihat ramai banyak orang-orang yang lalu lalang, sepertinya ada Mall didekat sini. Itu bisa terlihat dari orang-orang yang membawa belanjaan mereka. Ada juga anak-anak sekolah yang cekakak-cekikikan sambil berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"**Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dan membuat perjanjian konyol dengan cowok tidak waras itu ya? ****Aku merasa bodoh, tapi syarat apa yang akan aku buat? Syarat apa yang akan orang bodoh itu berikan padaku minggu depan ya?**" tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku terus melangkah hingga akhirnya aku hampir sampai di halte bus itu. Tetapi aku makin penasaran dengan isi syarat perjanjian cowok bodoh itu. Jangan-jangan dia mau meminta yang macam-macam?

Entahlah… aku benar-benar mati penasaran dengan syarat dari cowok berkuping aneh itu.

…**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Noto:**

RnR ya, gomen banyak kata 'Bodoh dan Gila' dI Fict ini, ini tidak bisa dihindari.. *dijitak Reader*


	4. Chapter 4: Syarat Perjanjian

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

A Foolish Agreement © Riztichimaru

**Title:** A Foolish Agreement

**Pairing :** Inuyasha x Higurashi Kagome

Noto:

Kata di **bold **(kata dalam hati/penekanan kata tertentu)

Gomen kalau masih banyak typo dan ceritanya gaje

**Maaf Updatenya lama cz Author aneh ini Sok Sibuk ngurusi tugas2 kmps..**

**Arigatou yang sudah RnR. Tolong Review ya!!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita**

**STOP!!! Don't like Don't read**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Syarat Perjanjian**

Hari ini, aku bergegas menuju taman Kota. Aku ada janji dengan si Kuping aneh itu. Aku tergesa-gesa karena aku sudah terlambat dari jam janjian kami akan bertemu. Kami memang tidak menentukan pukul berapa janjiannya tapi yang pasti dia akan menjemputku di taman itu. Mungkin kurang lebih sama seperti pertemuan minggu kemarin. Sekarang sudah pukul 09.00 a.m. Aku terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai juga di taman itu.

Tidak ada si Doggy ditaman itu. Aku hanya melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain lempar bola. Tidak ada si Doggy bodoh itu, lalu kuputuskan untuk duduk saja di kursi panjang itu.

"Ah, kemana si bodoh itu. Kenapa tidak datang, bukannya dia yang menyuruhku menunggu disini? Dasar Doggy bodoh!" umpatku agak keras karena aku kesal padanya.

"Siapa yang Doggy, Enak saja Kau!!!"

Aku mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelingaku, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bodoh itu. Aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat dia muncul dari balik pohon di dekat kursi taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat aku duduk.

"Kau!! Bodoh kenapa baru datang? Aku kan sudah tergesa-gesa ke sini."

"Kau itu yang bodoh, aku sudah menunggumu satu jam lebih. Kau ini suka ngaret ya?"

"APPAAA!!! Kau sudah menunggu satu jam lebih, kenapa begitu?" tanyaku sedikit heran.

Kenapa orang bodoh ini menungguku sampai sejam begitu, bukannya aku tidak meyuruhnya datang lebih cepat. Dasar bodoh!

"Hei bodoh, kenapa menunggu selama itu???" tanyaku lagi padanya yang sudah duduk disampingku dan memperhatikan wajahku.

"Heii!! Kau dengat tidak Doggy!!!"

"Iya.. iya aku dengar kok, aku kangen saja sama kamu. Chuppss…"

Si bodoh itu mencium pipi kananku tiba-tiba, apa-apaan dia ini. Kenap sembarangan mencium orang, aku kesal dan berteriak padanya.

"Hei.. jangan sembarang mencium orang, tahu!!" teriakku ke kupingnya. Aku berdiri dan sedikit menjauhinya.

"He.. he.. he.."

Si doggy itu tertawa menyeringai seperti serigala tengik. Ingin rasanya aku melempar wajahnya dengan sepatuku. Tapi dia malah menarik tanganku dan aku terduduk lagi disampingnya bahkan hampir jatuh ke tubuhnya. Untung saja aku berhasil menjaga keseimbanganku.

"Hei… jangan sembarang menarik orang!!!" seruku kesal. Dia masih memegang tanganku dan memperhatikan wajahku lagi. Aku sudah terduduk disampingnya.

"Kau.. kau.. benar benar mirip dengannya, kenapa kau bisa mirip dengannya ya?"

"Apanya yang mirip, aku mirip siapa?? Doggy!" tanyaku penasaran padanya tapi dia malah menarik tanganku mengajakku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan kearah mobilnya.

"Sudahlah… kau tidak perlu tahu. Itu urusanku."

Aku lalu masuk kemobilnya dan memakai _savety belt_. Dia mulai menjalankan mobil. Mobil melaju perlahan dan kamipun berada dalam suasana hening di dalam mobil tersebut.

Hening.. tidak ada suara diantara kami. Aku terus memandangi pemandangan jalan dari kaca jendela mobilnya. Kulirik dia, dia masih serius menyetir mobil tanpa berkata-kata. Tiba-tiba dia memberhentikan mobilnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Aku panik, dan Chupss…

Si bodoh itu mencium pipiku lagi. Lalu melanjutkan menyetir mobil. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya diiinginkan si bodoh ini. Hari ini sudah dua kali dia mencium pipiku, mau apa sebenarnya dia ini. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir dan takut padanya. Jangan-jangan dia mau macam-macam padaku.

'**Dasar otak mesum!!!**" umpatku dalam hati padanya.

Dia masih senyam-senyum sendiri setelah mencium pipiku. Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di rumah yang waktu itu. Rumah dimana si Bodoh itu mengajakku –rumah dengan corak kembar. Aku keluar dari mobil dan mengikutinya sampai kerumah itu, dan tetap sama ketika aku melewati ruang TV tersebut, cowok-cowok itu masih memandangiku. Aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka.

Sesampainya kami di depan pintu kamar si cowok bodoh ini, aku takut untuk masuk jadi aku hanya tertegun di depan pintu tidak bergerak untuk masuk. Si Doggy itu sudah masuk dan berteriak dari dalam.

"Hei!!! Masuk! Ngapain kau diluar sana, masuklah!"

"Ehn…"

"Cepat masuk! Kau mau berapa tahun berdiri didepan pintu itu, hah!"

"Tapi… aku, aku tidak mau masuk. Aku mau pulang saja…"

"Kenapa lagi nih anak?!"

Aku masih tidak berkutik didepan pintu, si Doggy bodoh ini lalu mendekatiku dan menarik tanganku mengajakku masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan terpaksa aku masuk, tentunya masih takut jangan-jangan dia mau melakukan hal yang macam-macam seperti waktu itu –mengunci pintu-.

"Duduklah… aku akan ambilkan kau minuman dulu!" ujarnya lalu melangkah kearah pintu.

"Tidak! Tidak usaha mengambilkan minum untukku, aku tidak mau minum atau makan apapun yang kau berikan."

"Kau ini kenapa? aku kan tidak akan meracunimu. Dasar bodoh!"

"Sudahlah… kataku tidak mau ya tidak mau, bodoh!"

"Ya, okelah kalau begitu. Terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau kau dehidrasi atau mati kekeringan."

"Oke! Ayo cepatlah kita langsung ke inti permasalahan kenapa aku datang kesini."

"Maksudmu???"

"Belagak bodoh lagi, bukannya kau mengajakku kesini untuk membicarakan masalah perjanjian konyolmu itu." jawabku kesal.

"Ohh… jadi kau setuju dengan perjanjian itu!"

"Entahlah… mungkin juga iya."

"Yess… yesss… Chupss…"

"Astaga! Kau gila ya, kenapa mencium orang tiba-tiba begini? Dasar gila!"

Si bodoh Doggy itu, lagi-lagi mencium pipiku dengan tanpa aba-aba lagi.

'**Menjijikan! Mau apa dia ini? Benar-benar mengerikan!**' pikirku dalam hati.

Aku masih dalam posisiku –berdiri- lalu aku duduk dikarpet disamping tempat tidurnya. Dia mengambil kertas dari lacinya , mengambil notebooknya dan duduk disebelahku. Lalu meyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah terisi beberapa kata-kata dan menyalakan notebooknya.

"Itu syarat perjanjianku! Mana syarat punyamu? Cepat baca syaratku itu!"

"Apa ini syaratnya? O ya, aku juga sudah buat."

Aku lalu mengambil kertas peranjian yang aku buat dan menyerahkannya pada si bodoh Doggy itu.

"Ini punyaku, baca!"

Aku membaca surat perjanjian itu milik si bodoh itu, dan aku berteriak. Kulihat dia masih serius membaca syarat perjanjian yang kubuat.

"APAAAA!!!! Apa maksud syarat poin ketujuh ini? Hah!!!"

"Kau bodoh ya, bisa baca kan. Ya itu isinya, bodoh!"

"Apa-apaan ini??? Memangnya siapa yang mau dicium oleh orang bodoh sepertimu, bisa-bisa aku rabies."

"Siapa yang rabies, aku kan hanya mencium pipimu. Dari mana bisa rabies?"

"Pokoknya poin 7 ini harus dihapus, aku tidak mau dicium oleh kau!"

"Hah.. ini anak! Tidak apa-apa, lagian aku juga gak mencium bibirmu. Iya, kan!"

"Iya, tapi kan kenapa ada kata 'semaumu'? Aku tidak mau, pokoknya aku tidak mau!!"

"Huft.. hei bodoh! Cium pipi itu, ciuman persahabatan. Kalau di bibir itu baru nafsu. Lagian siapa juga yang nafsu pada orang aneh sepertimu."

"Tapi kenapa harus pakai cium-cium segala sih. Di syaratku kan udah ketulis 'TIDAK ADA SENTUHAN FISIK SAMA SEKALI'. Kau sudah baca itu, kan?!"

"Ya, aku sudah baca itu semua. Ya, memang tidak ada sentuhan fisik sedikitpun, tapi untuk cium pipi. Boleh, kan???"

"Aku tidak mau. Titik!!!"

"Ya, sudah kalau gitu… perjanjian ini batal dan kau akan aku laporkan ke polisi."

"Mana bisa begitu???"

"Makanya kau harus mau, Kau kan cuma kucium pipi. Tidak yang lainnya. Apa kau mau yang lebih? Hah!" ujarnya meledekku dan mencubit pipiku lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Auwww… sakit bodoh! Siapa yang mau lebih. Kau gila!" teriakku kencang sambil cemberut padanya.

"Gimana, setuju?"

"Okelah… terpaksa, tidak ada pilihan lain. O ya, apa masksudnya dengan 'Tetap menemaniku walaupun aku tertidur'?"

"Itu, ya… kalau aku tertidur kau tidak boleh pulang. Kalau kusuruh pulang, baru kau bisa pulang."

"Kau!!! Mana bisa begitu, masa aku harus menunggui orang tidur lama lagi. Itukan sama saja membuang-buang waktu percuma, aku kan masih banyak tugas-tugas kuliah yang harus aku buat."

"Kau kan bisa mengerjakan tugasmu itu disini."

"Hah! Ya sudahlah. Gimana syarat dariku, kau setuju?" tanyaku padanya yang mulai mengetik perjanjian yang dibuatnya dan juga yang aku buat. Dia berhenti mengetik dan menatapku lembut.

"Aku setuju, tapi poin 5 ini alasannya apa? Kenapa kau tidak mau makan dan minum pemberianku dan juga tidak mau menerima apapun yang aku berikan padamu, apa alasannya?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya tidak mau. Itu saja," jawabku singkat.

"Ya, aku kan harus tahu! Cepat katakana alasannya!"

"Aku tidak mau! Kau juga tidak memberikan alasan kenapa kau harus mencium pipiku, aku kan bukan pacarmu."

"Oh.. itu, itu karena kau… Ah sudahlah, aku juga tidak bisa meberikan alsannya. Okelah tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu alasannya."

"Oke! Setuju, mulai sekarang jangan bertanya-tanya tentang itu lagi. Cepat selesaikan mengedit perjanjiannya. Aku mau pulang, aku masih banyak urusan."

"Kau tidak boleh pulang. Sebenarnya kau punya urusan apa, kenpa harus cepat-cepat pulang."

"Aku mau tidur, aku ngantuk dan itu urusanku!"

"HAH!!! Tidur! Kau ini aneh, sukanya tidur saja."

"Suka-suka aku, kau tidak boleh mengatur-ngaturku."

"Terserah kau saja, tapi kau belum boleh pulang sebelum aku menyuruhmu pulang."

"Ya, sudahlah…"

Aku lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding tempat tidurnya sambil memejamkan mataku. Aku benar-benar mengantuk, semalam aku membuat ulang syarat perjanjian ini sampai pukul 3.00 a.m. Aku lalu merasa ada yang mencium pipiku lagi. Hah… ini pasti si bodoh itu lagi. Aku tidak membuka mataku, aku malas berdebat dengannya. Aku mau pulang!

"Hei, jangan tidur dulu bodoh. Cepat tanda tangani perjanjian ini!" ujarnya sambil memegang pundaku. Aku tahu dia sudah menyelesaikan mengedit syarat-syarat itu dan mengeprintnya. Aku lalu membuka mataku.

"Oke! Mana?"

"ini," jawabnya sambil menyerahkan kertas surat perjanjian tersebut yang sudah ditempeli materai.

Setelah kubaca, aku menandatanganninya begitu juga dengan si bodoh itu. Isi perjanjian ini benar-benar koyol menurutku. Aku heran kenapa akau terjebak dalam kegilaan si bodoh ini. Isi perjanjiannya mengerikan dan konyol. Aku lalu membaca isi perjanjian kami sekali lagi. Bunyinya:

PERJANJIAN PERSAHABATAN ANTARA INUYASHA & KAGOME HIGURASHI

Perjanjian persahabatan ini adalah perjanjian untuk bersahabat saja, tidak ada hubungan lain selain itu. Perjanjian ini dibuat dengan tujuan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada salah satu pihak yang melanggar, jika melanggar sah/resmi yang melanggar akan dilaporkan kepihak berwajib dan diproses secara hukum atas tuduhan pengrusakan barang –notebook- milik Inuyasha. Pengrusakan yang dilakukan oleh Kagome Higurashi. Adapun syarat perjanjian ini berasal dari kedua belah pihak yaitu dari :

Kagome Higurashi

1. Tidak ada sentuhan fisik sama sekali. Kecuali mencium pipi, hanya pipi

2. Jangan memaksa-maksa aku seenaknya

3. Jangan menanyakan dan mencampuri urusan pribadi

4. Jangan menyukaiku

5. Aku boleh tidak makan dan minum dari pemberianmu serta jangan memberikan apapun padaku.

6. Jangan pernah menutup pintu kamarmu apalagi menguncinya dan jangan berbuat macam-macam padaku.

7. Tidak boleh datang ke kampusku dan berbicara pada teman-temanku

8. Aku boleh tidak datang kalau aku aada urusan mendadak atau sakit

9. Kalau sudah malam kau harus mengantarku pulang

10. Jika melanggar diadukan ke polisi.

Inuyasha

1. Jangan jatuh cinta padaku

2. Jangan menanyakan dan mencampuri urusan pribadi

3. Tidak boleh bertanya tentang masa laluku dan juga tentang cinta padaku

4. Tidak boleh cerewet

5. Jangan lebay dan bermanja-manja padaku

6. Datang secepatnya kalau aku memanggil, menelpon, sms, email

7. Mau kucium pipi semauku, hanya pipi

8. Tetap menemaniku walaupun aku tertidur, jangan pulang sebelum aku suruh

menuntutku menjemput-antar ketika aku memanggil. Kalau sudah malam, aku akan mengantar pulang

10. Jika melanggar diadukan ke polisi.

Tokyo, Maret 08 2010

Meyetujui,

Inuyasha

Higurasi Kagome

Ya… itulah isi perjanjian yang sudah kami buat dan sepakati. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah perjanjian ini. Tapi, kami sudah menyepakatinya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena sudah terikat perjanjian konyol ini.

"Chupss… terimakasih, Kagome."

Kami-sama, kenapa sibodoh ini mencium pipiku lagi. Ah… kenapa aku bisa terjebak seperti ini. Aku, aku tidak mau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku terpaksa.

"Kau ini!! Kenapa mencium lagi. O ya, jadi namamu inuyasha ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"ya, keren kan namaku?! Namamu Higurashi Kagome? Aku panggil kau Kagome saja ya?"

"Terserah kau saja."

'**O ya. Jadi si doggy ini bernama Inuyasha. Aku baru tahu sekarang,**'ujarku dalam hati.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia dan aku akan membuat perjanjian konyol seperti ini. Tapi, sudahlah… aku mau pulang. Aku lalu beranjak dari dudukku. Setelah memasukkan kertas perjanjian yang sudah kami tandatangani. Aku menyimpan satu lembar surat pejanjian tersebut kedalam tasku dan Inuyasha juga menyimpan satunya lagi ke laci lemarinya.

"Inuyasha… aku pulang dulu ya, aku beneran ngantuk banget. Bolehkan aku pulang?"

"APAA!!! Kau mau pulang, tidak bisa begitu. Nanti saja, pulangnya sore saja."

"Ayolah… sekali ini saja, aku beneran ngantuk. Aku baru tidur jam 3 pagi, tadi malam. Jadi aku ngantuk, aku boleh pulang ya? Please!"

"Yah…"

"Boleh ya?" tanyaku sekali lagi sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasku padanya.

"Oh… sudahlah. Sana pulang!"

"Oke! Arigatou Doggy."

"Hei… siapa yang Doggy!!! Kalau bilang doggy sekali lagi, kau tidak boleh pulang."

"Oke, oke deh."

Aku lalu melangkah kearah pintu tapi baru dua langkah aku berjalan, Inuyasha menarik tanganku. Aku menoleh, dan dia mencium pipiku lagi. Kemudian dia melepaskan tanganku. Aku lalu beranjak keluar kamarnya dan berjalan melewati koridor rumah tersebut juga melewati ruang TV tempat teman-temannya menonton TV tadi. Di ruangan tersebut, cowok-cowok itu masih menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

Aku melangkah keluar rumah tersebut dan melewati pos security, lalu berjalan kearah jalan raya. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengklaksonku ketika aku sudah mendekati jalan raya menuju halte bus.

Tin.. tin… tin…

"Hey! Cepat naik!"

Suara klakson milik siapa itu? Ya… itu suara klakson milik si Doggy. Inuyasha yang mengklakson dan menyuruhku naik ke mobilnya. Tapi aku belum beranjak masuk kemobilnya aku heran kenapa dia mengajakku masuk ke mobilnya.

"Hey!! Kenapa kesini? Kau mau apa, untuk apa aku masuk?"

"Masuk lah! Kuantar kau pulang."

"Antar??? Maksudnya?"tanyaku heran padanya. Bukannya dia tidak akan mengantarku. Tadi dia hanya menyuruhku pulang dan tidak ada niat untuk mengantarku.

"Ya, aku mau mengantarmu saja, tidak boleh?"

"Boleh, sih? Tapi kan…"

"Sudahlah. Cepat masuk!!!" teriakknya menyuruhku masuk ke mobilnya.

Aku lalu masuk ke mobilnya, kemudian mobil melaju lagi menuju jalan raya. Hening, aku terdiam dan Inuyasha pun diam saja. Hmm.. suasana hening begini membuatku jadi kikuk.

"Hey kagome… rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Ano… tidak jauh dari taman tempat kita bertemu pagi tadi. 500 meter dari sana."

"Oh.. didekat kuil tua itu, bukan?"

"Ya, kuil itu dibelakang rumahku," jawabku singkat.

"ohh…"

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di jalan didekat tangga-tangga tanjakan menuju rumahku. Aku keluar dari dalam mobil. Aku lihat Inuyasha juga keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku masuk dulu, Inuyasha!" seruku lalu melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Hey, tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi, hah??" tanyaku sedikit kesal padanya. Dia mendekatiku dan mencium pipiku lalu berbalik menjauhiku. Aku heran lagi, kenpa dia terus mencium pipiku hari ini.

'**Ada apa dengan dia?**" pikirku dalam hati.

"Kenapa mencium pipiku terus, Inuyasha?" tanyaku padanya.

Inuyasha hanya tersenyum padaku dan menyipitkan sebelah matanya lalu masuk mobil dan pergi menjauhiku. Aku ingat ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya, tetapi dia keburu kabur. Sayang sekali ya… kalau bertemu dengannya lagi, akan segeraku tanyakan. Aku penasaran lagi jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya.

…**To be continued….**

**

* * *

Review lg ya... domo.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sahabat Selamanya

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

A Foolish Agreement © Riztichimaru

**Title:** A Foolish Agreement

**Pairing :** Inuyasha x Higurashi Kagome

Noto:

Kata di **bold **(kata dalam hati/penekanan kata tertentu)

Gomen kalau masih banyak typo dan ceritanya gaje

**Maaf Updatenya lama cz Author aneh ini Sok Sibuk ngurusi tugas2 kmps..**

**Arigatou yang sudah RnR. Tolong Review ya!!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita**

**STOP!!! Don't like Don't read**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5 : Sahabat Selamanya**

Inuyasha hanya tersenyum padaku dan menyipitkan sebelah matanya lalu masuk mobil dan pergi menjauhiku. Aku ingat ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya, tetapi dia keburu kabur. Sayang sekali ya… kalau bertemu dengannya lagi, akan segera kutanyakan. Aku penasaran lagi jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya.

Satu minggu kemudian dari hari kesepakatan perjanjian kami, tidak ada telepon ataupun sms apalagi email dari Inuyasha untukku. Aku senang sekali, setidaknya aku bisa berlega hati untuk menjalani kehidupan normalku tanpa gangguan dari si kuping aneh itu. Tugas kuliah bisa kukerjakan dengan tenang dan aku juga tidak perlu merelakan pipiku untuk menjadi sasaran ciuman bodohnya. Tetapi, tekadang aku bermimpi dicium oleh Inuyasha. Kenapa pula mimpi aneh itu bisa menghantui tidur nyenyakku.

Ah sudahlah… itu tidak penting yang penting sekarang aku harus cepat pulang. Hari ini, aku kuliah tiga mata kuliah. Sudah dari pagi tadi sekitar pukul 7.00 a.m aku berada di kampus dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.00 p.m, perutku lapar. Aku lalu bergegas ke halte bus sendirian, sebab hari ini Sango tidak masuk kuliah. Kata adiknya dia sakit flu, cukup parah sampai-sampai suaranya hampir tidak ada dan tidak bisa berbicara jelas.

Rencananya setelah pulang kerumah, sorenya aku mau menengok Sango kerumahnya. Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak masuk kuliah. Aku dan Sango adalah teman kuliah, sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kampus ini aku sudah berteman dengannya. Kami bertemu saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti dia, begitu dewasa dibandingkan dengan aku yang masih terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

Huft… aku menarik napas panjang. Hari ini udara begitu panasn mungkin sekitar 32 derajat. Dua puluh meter lagi aku akan sampai di halte bus itu, tetapi mendadak ada seseorang yang meneriakkan namaku.

"Kagome!! Hey gadis bodoh!"

"Kurang ajar, siapa itu?!" teriakku sambil mencari sumber suara.

Aku akhirnya mendapati sumber suara itu. Dan ternyata, suara itu bersumber dari siapa lagi kalau bukan si kuping aneh si Inuyasha. Aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan kembali meneruskan langkahku. Inuyasha masih berdiri mematung dan tidak menyusulku. Aku makin cepat melangkah tetapi dia memanggilku lagi.

"Hey Kagome! Berhenti! Bukankah aku memanggilmu, jadi seharusnya kau mendekat padaku bukannya kabur begitu, tahu!!!"

Aku berhenti melangkah tetapi tidak membalik tubuhku untuk menolehnya. Aku kesal, rasanya aku ingin melempar wajahnya dengan buku yang sedang kupegang saat ini. Dia yang justru medekatiku, dan menarik tanganku. Lalu, hal itu dilakukannya lagi. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajahku dan Chupss… Dia mencium pipiku lagi. Huffft… perasaan kesalku tidak tertahankan lagi. Aku berteriak padanya.

"Inuyasha!! Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak meciumku sekali saja. Aku tidak mau, ini kan tempat umum, tahu!!" teriakku kesal dan marah.

"O.."

Inuyasha hanya ber "o" ria. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, sebab aku kelelahan setelah kuliah dan perutku lapar. Rencana yang kususun setelah pulang kuliah ini akan gagal berantakan setelah aku bertemu dengannya disini. Aku… aku ingin pulang, aku capek sekali jadinya aku kesal minta ampun pada sikap konyolnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku hari ini untuk menemanimu. Aku harus pulang! Kepalaku sakit, capek dan lapar. Aku juga harus kerumah temanku sore nanti, jadi aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu. Maaf."

"Tidak bisa! kau harus kerumahku. Tidak ada alasan seperti itu. itu cuma bualan kau saja, ya kan?!!"

"Huftt… aku benaran Inuyasha. Aku capek, pusing dan …"

"Lapar, ya kan! Kau tidak usah mengulanginya lagi, aku sudah dengar tadi," katanya memotong ucapanku.

"Jadi, aku harus kerumahmu?" tanyaku meyakinkan sikapnya.

"Ya, haruslah!! Ayo cepat masuk ke mobilku!"

"Oh… tapi Inuyasha…"

"Sudah, cepatlah nanti aku urus semuanya."

"Maksudmu???"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya lagi. Cepat masuk!!"

Aku menenuruti perintahnya dan masuk kemobilnya diikuti oleh Inuyasha. Mobil melaju perlahan lalu stabil. Iklim di dalam bus ini menjadi dingin dan lagi-lagi hening. AC mobil bertiup kencang, aku menguap beberapa kali. Dan, aku tidak sadar tertidur di mobilnya.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengan gadis bodoh itu, hari ini aku berencana mengajakknya ke rumah. Aku ingin dia menemaniku mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Aku menunggunya di depan kampusnya, Aku tidak mau masuk ke kampusnya. Karena dalam perjanjian kami, aku tidak boleh nampak didepan teman-temannya. Setelah menunggu satu jam, akhirnya dia keluar dari gerbang kampus dan berjalan kearah halte bus. Aku mengikutinya dan ketika hampir sampai di halte aku memanggilnya.

"Kagome!! Hey gadis bodoh!"

"Kurang ajar, siapa itu?!" teriakknya mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya.

Dia menoleh dan mendapati akulah yang memanggilnya. Tetapi dia memalingkan wajahnya dan justru menjauhiku. Aku masih mematung sambil memandangi punggungnya yang makin menajauh dariku.

"Hey Kagome! Berhenti! Bukankah aku memanggilmu, jadi seharusnya kau mendekat padaku bukannya kabur begitu, tahu!!!" kataku memanggilnya lagi.

Dia hanya berhenti tetapi tidak menoleh padaku. Aku lalu mendekatinya dan mencium pipinya. Dia marah padaku.

'**Kenapa dia marah?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Biasanya dia tidak marah kalau kucium seperti seminggu yang lalu, aku bahkan mencium pipinya lebih dari 5 kali. Tetapi,hari ini baru satu kali aku menciumnya dia sudah marah besar. Aku mengajaknya kerumah dan menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil tetapi dia tidak mau. Dia bilang kalau dia capek, pusing dan lapar. Aku tidak percaya pada kata-katanya. Tetapi setelah aku melihat wajanya dan tubuhnya, sepertInya apa yang dikatakan olehnya benar. Ah.. apa aku keterlaluan memaksanya ke rumah. Tapi, aku ingin hari ini dia ada bersamaku, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Dia lalu masuk kemobil dan setelah itu mobil melaju. Tidak lama setelah itu dia tertidur pulas, yang ada hanya suara napasnya saja. Aku masih menyetir mobilku, aku meliriknya ditengah-tengah kegiatan menyetirku. Aku melihat wajah lugunya ketika sedang tertidur, aku rasa dia memang kelelahan. Dia terlihat manis sekalipun dalam kondisi tertidur, dia.. dia mirip sekali dengannya. Tapi, Kagome bukanlah dia. Lalu aku mencium pipinya lagi. Aku juga rasanya ingin mencium keningnya. Aku… aku juga ingin mencium bibirnya.

'**Ah.. brengsek!! Apa yang aku pikirkan padanya. Dasar otak mesumku, hampir saja tidak bisa kukendalikan.**' Aku memaki diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Tidak! Tidak boleh mencium bibirnya. Aku hanya boleh mencium pipinya tidak lebih dan tidak ada sentuhan fisik apapun padanya kecuali hanya mencium pipinya. Aku menghargai dan menghormati hal itu, dan karena itu aku harus mengendalikan sikapku padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami hampir sampai di belokan jalan raya menuju rumah. Aku memberhentikan mobil kemudian keluar menuju restoran. Aku mau membeli makan siangku dan juga Kagome. Aku tidak peduli dia akan menolak lagi. Tapi, aku yakin dia juga sangat kelaparan. Aku tidak mau anak orang mati kelaparan di kamarku. Entah dia mau makan atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah menarwarkan makanan padanya. Setelah membeli makanan aku lalu masuk kemobil dan melanjutkan menyetir mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai juga dirumah kostku. Yah.. rumah itu bukanlah rumahku tapi rumah kostku. Sudah sejak aku masuk kuliah dan tinggal dikota ini, aku tinggal disana. Aku senang disana jadi tidak pindah-pindah kost, sebab pemiliknya sangat baik pada kami dan terutama padaku. Entah aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi mereka sangat baik padaku.

Mesin mobil kumatikan dan aku melihat Kagome masih tertidur pulas, aku mau membangunkannya. Tetapi, aku tidak tega. Kelihatannya dia sudah tertidur pulas, aku lalu mengendongnya ala _bridal style_. Lalu aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Diruang TV, teman-temaku kaget melihatku. Tetapi, mereka tidak menanyaiku. Aku bergegas menuju kamarku.

'**Ternyata Kagome berat juga,"** pikirku saat menggendongnya.

Aku lalu meletakkan dan menidurkan Kagome di tempat tidurku, aku tahu ini mungkin akan membuatnya marah setelah dia bangun nanti. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku meletakkannya di karpet dilantai.

Setelah aku menidurkannya di tempat tidur, aku meyelimutinya dengan selimutku yang baru dan bersih. Lalu menyalakan AC ruangan agar dia tidak kepanasan karena aku menyelimutinya dengan selimut, walaupun selimut itu tipis. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Humm… manisnya," gumanku pelan setelah melihat ekpresinya ketika tidur.

Aku lalu menyiapakan makanan yang aku beli tadi, aku harap setelah dia bangun dai akan memakan makanan itu. Aku lalu mulai mengerjakan tugasku. Tetapi sebelum itu, aku mencium pipinya lagi. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku melakukan hal itu. Tetapi, aku suka saja mencium pipi imutnya. Kemudian aku merapikan selimutnya lagi. Aku kemudian mengerjakan tugas menggambarku di meja gambarku.

**End of Inuyasha's POV**

2 jam kemudian

Aku membuka mataku, dan segera duduk. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan dan aku mendapati bahwa ini bukanlah kamarku.

'**Ini… ini… ini kamar siapa?**' tanyaku dalam hati setengah kaget.

"Hey… kau sudah bangun, Kagome!" sapa suara seseorang dan aku rasa aku mengenalnya.

Aku menoleh dan yang kulihat adalah Inuyasha yang sedang menoleh kerahku, dia masih duduk di meja gambarnya. Aku kaget dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berteriak.

"KAU!!! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!!" Pasti kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak saat aku tidur tadi, ya kan!!!" teriakku padanya dan aku mulai panik. Aku memperhatikan seluurh tubuhku, apa ada yang salah dengan diriku.

"Huzz.. Enak saja!! Siapa juga yang melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Rugi, tahu!!"

"Kau.. kau pasti bohong, kan!"

"Hey.. gadis bodoh, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu. Aku hanya meletakkanmu disana. Dan aku tidak menyentuhmu sedikitpun. Kau tidak lihat aku duduk disini mengerjakan tugasku," ujarnya sambil menunjuk temapt tidurnya, tempat dimana kau tidur tadi.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti bohong. Kau pembohong! Itsuwari yo!"

"Huft.. terserah kau saja, aku memang tidak menyentuhmu. Aku menghargai wanita, tidak mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu. Aku tidak mengambil kesempatan padamu saat kau tidur, aku bukan orang seperti itu, tahu!"

Aku mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tanganku mengajaknya bersalaman. Aku rasa dia benar. Aku juga tidak merasakan ada yang ganjil di tubuhku.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf."

"Ya, sudahlah. Sana makan dulu, katanya kau tadi lapar, kan!" ucapnya menunjuk makanan di atas meja yang sudah dihidangkannya. Aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjukknya.

"Apa perlu aku panaskan lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau makan, bukankah sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau makan disini apalagi makanan darimu," jawabku sinis.

"Hah.. kau ini! Aku kan tidak meracunimu, kalau kau tidak mau makan nanti kau bisa mati kelaparan, tahu!"

"Aku tidak mau ya tidak mau!" seruku ketus padanya.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya. Dan mendekatiku memegang kedua pundakku lalu menatap wajahku.

"Oke baiklah nona yang terhormat. Teserah padamu saja, kalau kau mau mati kelaparan. Terserah padamu. Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab."

"Bodoh!!" ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya.

"Hahh… kau ini keras kepala sekali. Dasar aneh!!"

Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku lalu menarik tanganku. Menyuruhku mengikutinya keluar dari kamar, sepertinya dia mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

"Ayo cepat!! Ikuti aku!!" perintahnya sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari kamarnya

"Hey…!!! Kita mau kemana Inuyasha," tanyaku penasaran.

"Kita pergi makan keluar saja, kalau kau tidak mau makan disini. Dan kalau kau tidak mau aku yang membelikan makanan itu, kau bayar sendiri saja. Yang penting kau harus makan dulu."

"Untuk apa, lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Lagi-lagi, kau ngomongnya ngelantur. Sudah kubilang,kan! Sebelum kau kusuruh pulang kau tidak boleh pulang."

"Tapi kan, aku…"

"Sudah… sudah.. jangan banyak komentar lagi. Cepat pakai sepatumu. Lalu ikuti saja aku!"

"Terserah kau saja," jawabku singkat lalu memasang sepatuku dan segera mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami melewati lagi ruangan TV itu, dan dia berhenti disana kemudian memanggil teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, kesini sebentar!!"

Teman-temannya segera mendekati Inuyasha dan ada juga dua orang dewasa, kurang lebih seumuran ibuku. Aku mendekati Inuyasha dan dia menarik tanganku dan memperkenalkan aku.

"Teman-teman, ini sahabatku Kagome Higurashi. Panggil saja dia Kagome, dia akan sering main disini. Ibu dan Bapak, boleh kan Kagome sering kesini?"

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku memberi salam hormat pada mereka semua. Mereka menatapku heran. Kemudian ada yang menyeletuk keras.

"Inuyasha, dia Kikyo bukan?? Kok mirip sekali! Dia kembaran Kikyo, ya?"

"Bukan! Dia bukan Kikyo, dia Kagome!"

"Oh… tapi mirip sekali?" sahut temannya yang lain.

"Sudah-sudah jangan membicarakan itu lagi. Nak Inuyasha, tentu saja Kagome boleh datang kesini. Tapi, kau harus mematuhi aturan di kost-kostan ini. Mengerti, kan!" ujar Ibu-ibu yang tadi kukatakan seumuran dengan ibuku.

"Ya, kau sudah tahu aturannya. Jangan coba-coba melanggar kalau kau masih mau tinggal disini!"

"Baik pak, Bu. Terimakasih banyak, Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

"Ya, okelah kau begitu," jawab si bapak.

"Baiklah teman-teman kami pergi dulu. Terimakasih."

Inuyasha lalu menarik tanganku dan mengajakku keluar dari ruang TV tersebut dan kembali melangkah keluar rumah. Aku mengikutinya sambil memikirkan kejadian barusan.

'**Jadi, ini bukan rumah Inuyasha. Dia ngekost disini, pantas saja banyak orang. Lalu ibu dan bapak tadi pemilik kost ini. Baik sekali mereka, dan siapa Kikyo itu??**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Kami lalu masuk mobil dan pergi kesalah satu restoran di mall di daerah dekat rumah kost Inuyasha. Aku berjalan mengikutinya dan berhenti di salah satu restoran khas negaraku. Aku memesan makanan begitu pula Inuyasha. Sambil menunggu makanan diantar, aku memberanikan diri menanyakan apa yang ada didalam pikiranku tadi dan juga apa yang ingin aku tanyakan dulu, mengenai orang yang mirip denganku itu.

"Inuyasha, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku agak ragu-ragu.

"Oke-oke, mau tanya apa?"

"Tapi, aku jangan marah."

"Ya, katakan."

"Benar tidak akan marah?"

"yai, iya Kagome. Cepat katakana!"

"Siapa Kikyo itu, apa dia mirip aku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Inuyasha terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Aku mencoba bertanya lagi padanya.

"Inuyasha, tolong jawab aku. Siapa dia??"

"Kau ini!! Aku tidak mau menjawabnya, lagi pula ini melanggar perjanjian kita, tahu!!!" bentaknya padaku, aku terperanjat dan balik marah padanya.

"Maksudmu apa, aku kan hanya marah-marah dan membentakku?! Melanggar dari mana, hah??!!!"

"Tentu saja kau melanggar, Kikyo itu urusan pribadiku. Jadi kau tidak boleh mencampurinya, mengerti!!!" bentaknya lagi padaku. Aku terdiam dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Oh.. baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya itu lagi. Maaf.. maaf," ucapku pelan.

Aku masih menunduk dan aku merasakan ada tangan seseorang memegang tanganku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat orang itu. Dan yang memegang tanganku adalah Inuyasha. Aku terperangah beberapa detik lalu melihat wajahnya lagi, dia masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku juga minta maaf, gomen na! Maaf tadi aku membentakmu, aku tidak bermaksud. Suatu saat pasti kau akan tahu, tapi tidak sekarang dan aku juga tidak ingin menjelaskannya padamu saat ini. Maaf itu urusan pribadiku, kurasa kau bisa memakluminya," jawabnya panjang lebar.

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata sangat sopan dari mulutnya. Aku menatapnya lembut dan memegang tangannya erat.

"Ya, aku tahu. Maaf, aku tidak akan menggangu urusanmu lagi. Aku sahabatmu, jadi aku tidak akan membuatmu marah seperti tadi."

"Ya, aku memang sahabatku. Tetaplah seperti ini selamanya. Aku senang kau mau jadi sahabatku, tetaplah jadi sahabatku selamanya" balasnya lembut padaku.

"Oke.. ayo cepat dimakan! Tapi ingat aku yang bayar makananku sendiri, oke!" ujarku mengajaknya makan setelah makanan yang kami pesan diantar oleh pelayan restoran tersebut.

"Ya, deh! Terserah kamu. Ayo makan. Itadakimasu!"

Satu jam setelah kami makan,l alu kami memutuskan pulang lagi ke kost Inuyasha. Disana aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menonton dvd, membaca buku dan nonton TV. Sedangkan Inuyasha masih sibuk membuat tugas kuliahnya. Inuyasha memeang mahasiswa tingakt atas dia sudah di tahun ketiga sementara aku masih di tahun pertama. Setelah jam 6.00 p.m aku memutuskan pulang, kali ini Inuyasha mengantarkanku pulang dan menemaniku menjenguk Sango lalu mengantarkan aku pulang ke rumahku.

Begitulah kegiatanku selama ini, hampir tiga bulan lebih aku melakukan kegiatan perjanjianku itu. Kadang-kadang kami bertengkar terus dan kadang baikkan. Seperti itulah persahabatan kami, aku juga sering diantar pulang dan tentu saja setiap kali aku bertemu dengan Inuyasha, dia selalu mencium pipiku. Sehari bisa sepuluh kali dia mencium pipiku, paling sedikit lima kali. Aku jadi terbiasa dengan sikap aneh Inuyasha itu.

***

Hari ini, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan DVD yang aku pinjam darinya dua hari yang lalu. Aku masuk kerumah itu dan menyapa teman-teman Inuyasha. Mereka biasanya bersikap biasa ketika melihatku, tapi hari ini tidak.

'**Ada apa dengan sikap mereka??**' tanyaku dalam hati, heran melihat sikap aneh mereka.

Aku segera menuju kamar Inuyasha dan saat aku sudah ada didepan pintu masuk kamarnya aku lalu berseru.

"Inuyasha! Aku datang untuk mengembalikan DVD-mu, kau ada didalam?" panggilku dari muka pintu dan melongo kedalam kamar.

Dari dalam kamar aku tidak medengar apa-apa, aku alu memutuskan sedikit beranjak masuk dan berhenti tiga langkah dari depan pintu masuk kamarnya dan aku melihat...

Aku melihat Inuyasha sedang berciuman bibir dengan gerakan parah sekali. Berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Aku kaget, mereka berdua menoleh padaku. Tetapi, dengan sigap aku menunduk dan segera meminta maaf.

"Gomenasai, gomenasi Inuyasha. Maaf aku tidak sengaja menggangu kalian. Aku hanya mau mengembalikkan DVD Program yang kupinjang kemarin. Maaf… maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf, permisi!" seruku.

Aku langsung meletakkan DVD itu di dekat pintu, lalu aku berlari keluar kamarnya dan berlari menjauhi kamar itu segera keluar rumah dengan cepat.

"Kagome, Kagome!! Kagome berhenti, kagome!!"

Aku mendengar Inuyasha memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku tidak menoleh apalagi berbalik arah. Aku terus saja berlari kelaur rumah itu dan 100 meter lagi aku sampai di dekat halte bus, aku berhenti dan mengatur napasku. Sambil berjalan aku memikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja kulihat.

'**Siapa wanita itu?? Keliahatannya wanita itu mirip denganku, Apa dia Kikyo? Kalau itu Kikyo, jadi siapA Kikyo itu? Apa hubungnnya dengan Inuyasha? Apa yang mereka lakukan tadi? Berciumankah, atau ap? Lalu Kenapa aku harus berlari seperti ini??**' tanyaku dalam hati mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi tadi.

Aku masih terus menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi tadi, tapi untuk apa? Bukankah itu bukan urusanku. Mengapa aku harus ikut campur, memangnya mereka siapa? Kenapa aku harus mengurusi mereka. Itukan bukan urusanku. Aku terus berjalan dan sampai di halte bus. Aku segera mengambil tempat di bus dan duduk dengan nyaman. Tetapi, otakku tidaklah demikian, aku masih teringat kejadian yang kuliat tadi. It's not interesting. Tapi kenapa, itu kan bukan urusanku juga.

…**to be continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Honto ni Arigatou buat yang udah Baca n Review, **

**Makasih banyak buat :**

**Hwarang Ichikurasaki**

**Aya-na Byakkun**

*Reviewnya udh Riztichimaru bls ya.*

**Buat yg gak login, ini balesannya :**

ichi_derukie

**Ya, klo g sibuk ntar di buat lagi ditunguu ya..**

**RUKI**

Makasih dh blng fict ini sugoi, sabar ya..

blm bs ditamatin langsung cz idenya belum mampir nih.. he he he

**Ruki**

Ditunggu ya, blm bs ditamatin.

Idenya msh blm mampir sering2 nieh.. heh eh

Sabar ya.

**ruki**  
Ditunggu lg, blm bs tamat lg.. ide-idenya masih suka kabur2an nih..

sabar2.. pasti tamat kok.

Klo ruki aja mau dicium Inuyasha,

Author ini jg mau dicium Inuyasha.

He e h –ngarep-

**yurie**

Lucu ya, masa sie?? –heran gaje- Ya, nih ditambahin,

ntr klo pas chaptrnya mesti harus romance ys, akn romance deh.

Ceritanya, doakan saja bs ditmatin, tp lagi-lagi nungguin idenya mampir nih..

Idenya boleh jg tu… akan di usahakan ya, ditunggu lg.

**Review lagi ya!!! DOMO**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Cemburu

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

A Foolish Agreement © Riztichimaru

**Title:** A Foolish Agreement

**Pairing :** Inuyasha x Higurashi Kagome

Noto:

Kata di **bold **(kata dalam hati/penekanan kata tertentu)

Gomen kalau masih banyak typo dan ceritanya gaje

**Maaf Updatenya lama cz Author aneh ini Sok Sibuk ngurusi tugas2 kmps**

** n jd relawan dimana2. hwe eh eh...**

**Arigatou yang sudah RnR. Tolong Review ya!!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita**

**STOP!!! Don't like Don't read

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 : Cemburu**

Didalam bus aku masih saja mengingat kejadian tadi tetapi tiba-tiba lamunanku terbuyar oleh dering Ringtone ponselku

I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD

kaze o kakenukete nani mo osorezu ni

ima yûki to egao o kakera daite

"Moshi-moshi, Higurasi disini."

"Kagome!!!" teriak orang diseberang ponsel.

Sontak aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku, suara orang diseberang memekakkan telingaku. Aku lalu melihat nomor orang yang menelponku, dan ternyata itu nomor ponsel Inuyasha. Aku bingung mau melakukan apa. Apa aku harus menerima telpon itu atau tidak? Aku benar-benar bingung.

Aku lalu mendekatkan kembali ponsel itu ketelingaku tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian Inuyasha berbicara keras lagi.

"Kagome! Kamu kenapa pergi begitu? Maaf tadi bukan seperti dugaanmu, itu salah paham. Kagome, kagome kamu dimana?!'" ujar Inuyasha dengan nada cemas dan khawatir. Disana juga terdengar suara wanita yang memanggil-manggil Inuyasha.

'**Ah.. pasti orang itu wanita tadi,**' pikirku.

Aku masih terdiam, lalu aku refleks memutuskan sambungan ponsel dan juga mematikan ponselku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba mematikan ponsel. Aku lalu memandang pemandangan di kaca jendela lagi. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Inuyasha saat aku mematikan ponselku. Apakah dia akan mengira aku cemburu atau apa? Tapi yang pasti aku tidak merasa cemburu, aku hanya kaget dengan situasi yang jarang kulihat seperti tadi.

Sesuatu yang langka walaupun aku pernah beberapa kali melihat adegan seperti itu di film-film tetapi untuk melihatnya secara langsung aku belum pernah separah itu. Memang, sih! Aku pernah berciuman secara tidak langsung dengan Inuyasha tapi kan, itu tidak seperti tadi. Aku mencoba membela diri dari pikiranku yang menuduhku karena pernah berciuman juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di halte dan berjalan menuju rumahku. Aku berhenti di salah satu pohon keramat didekat kuil didekat rumahku. Aku memandangi pohon itu, aku rasa pohon ini menyimpan mistis sama halnya dengan kuil dibelakang rumahku itu. Humm… entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.

Setelah memandangi pohon itu aku segera pulang kerumah dan disambut oleh Ibuku.

"Aku pulang!"

"Okaeri, Kagome," jawab Ibu, Kakek dan Shota yang tengah makan siang. Aku lalu mendekati mereka.

"Sana! Ganti bajumu dulu lalu segera makan siang!"

"Ya, ibu. Aku ke kamar dulu," jawabku lalu segera menuju kamarku. Tetapi sebelum itu Shota memanggilku.

"Kak, Inuyasha tidak mengantarmu lagi? Dia tidak kesini!" ujar Shota polos. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, lalu kujawab asal saja.

"Tidak, dia ada urusan jadi tidak mengantarku. Dia tidak kesini, Shota. Mungkin lain kali," jawabku lalu beranjak masuk ke kamarku.

Setelah berganti baju, aku segera makan. Sorenya setelah makan malam aku langsung kekamar kamar dan tidur-tiduran. Mataku sangat mengantuk dan aku capek sekali. Ketika aku setengah sadar, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku. Aku terkejut, jarang ada yang seperti itu, kecuali adikku Shota. Aku membuka mata, dan ternyata orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Doggy, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Hei Doggy, ngapain kau dikamarku?! Pergi sana!!! Pergi!" teriakku kaget.

"…"

"Inuyasha, cepat pergi!!! Menjauhlah dari kasurku, mau apa kau!!!"

"Inuyasha!!!"

"…."

"Hey, bodoh! Jangan tidur disini, tahu!"

"Kagome, gomen na?" ucap Inuyasha malu-malu.

Aku sedikit kaget dan terlihat ada semburat merah di pipi Inuyasha, tetapi cepat-cepat dipalingkannya wajahnya kearah lain. Aku lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur, tetapi Inuyasha menarik tanganku. Aku menoleh padanya, lalu dia berkata.

"Jangan pergi! Duduklah lagi!" perintahnya padaku.

"Mau apa kau, Inuyasha?!" tanyaku heran.

"Cepat duduk!!"

"Iya, iya… tidak usah berteriak-teriak begitu. Iya aku duduk."

Aku lalu duduk kembali di tempat tidur dengan kedua kakiku ditekuk kebelakang lalu kududuki. Inuyasha bangun dari berbaringnya tetapi justru berbaring di pahaku. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di pahaku.

"Eh.. kau mau apa, Inu…"

"Sudah, diam saja ya. Aku mau seperti ini, boleh kan? Sekali ini saja!" ujarnya memotong ucapanku.

"Tidak mau, cepat minggir!!"

"Kagome… please!"

"Ya, sudah tapi jangan lama-lama. Kakiku bisa pegal-pegal, tahu!"

"…"

Inuyasha tidak berbicara lagi. Dia memejamkan mata, tangan kanannya meraih tangan kananku dan meletakkannya diatas dadanya. Matanya masih terpejam, aku bingung dengan kelakuannya. Tanganku masih ada diatas dadanya, aku bisa merasakan detak jantung Inuyasha memompa darah.

"Kagome, gomen na."

"Gomen untuk apa? Kau kan tidak salah apa-apa. Untuk apa minta maaf segala."

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi, tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Itu cuma salah paham saja."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti, lagi pula itu kan urusanmu. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku, kan?!"

"Tapi, kagome!"

"Apa lagi, Inuyasha?!"

Aku heran padanya dan juga penasaran sebenarya apa yang dia maksudkan. Aku yang bodoh atau benar-benar tidak mengerti atas maksud dari ucapannya.

"Kagome…"

"Ya, Inuyasha. Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku cerita masalah pribadiku padamu. Kau kan sahabatku," tanyanya lembut padaku. Dia masih tiduran dipahaku. Aku menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya, terlihat rona merah dipipinya saat aku memandangnya. Dia membuka matanya, aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Ya, boleh. Mau cerita apa?"

"Aku mau cerita tentang aku dan Kikyou. Boleh, kan?"

"Ya, boleh. Tadi kan aku sudah bilang boleh. Kau ini gimana, sih!" seruku padanya.

"Aku dan Kikyou itu sudah lama saling kenal. Aku mengenalnya sejak SMP."

"Lalu…"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyukaiku. Sejak pertemuanku dengannya di bawah pohon sakura waktu itu. Aku jadi menyukainya," lanjut Inuyasha.

" Terjadi sesuatu di bawah pohon Sakura itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, dia menanyakan apakah aku bisa selalu bersamanya. Aku bilang apa maksudnya, lalu aku pergi menjauhinya yang sedang duduk di rerumputan di bawah pohon sakura itu. Tetapi sebelum pergi aku menoleh padanya, saat aku menoleh aku melihat dia tersenyum tulus padaku. Baru pertama kali itu, aku melihat senyumannya. Dan sejak itu ah kami selalu bersama-sama. Hingga suatu saat, diantara kami…" Inuyasha menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa? Kalian kenapa?!" tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Dia… dia menghianatiku. Dia pergi bersama dengan Naraku."

"Naraku? Siapa dia?"

"Naraku itu… dia adalah adik kembarnya Onigumo. Onigumo adalah orang yang sudah lama diperhatikan dan juga menyukai Kikyou. Tetapi Onigumo meninggal, dan Naraku…"

"Naraku kenapa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Naraku dan Onigumo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Kikyou. Dia secara tidak langsung juga mulai menyukai Kikyou dan mungkin karena Onigumo dan Naraku adalah saudara kembar, jadi perasaan Onigumo itu hidup dalam hati Naraku. Yah seperti itulah kira-kira," lanjut Inuyasha.

"Tetapi sekarang kalian sudah bisa kembali bersama lagi, ya kan?!" lanjutku menyakinkannya.

"Tidak…" jawabnya pelan.

"Bukannya kalian sudah mesra, dan tadi kalian pun sempat berciuman hangat dan penuh perasaan."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu…."

"Lalu seperti apa?"

"Entahlah… aku hanya senang dia kembali padaku, entah kenapa? Aku juga belum tahu alasannya. Dia belum memberikan alasannya padaku, asaln kembalinya padaku. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang lagi."

"Oh.." jawabku ber 'oh' ria.

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?" tanyaku mendadak.

"Mungkin… mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak tahu, Kagome."

"Oh… begitu ya. Okelah kalau begitu. O ya.. lalu ngapain kau ke rumahku. Masuk kekamar tiba-tiba lagi?" tanyaku padanya.

Aku sebenarnya ingin lebih banyak tahu tentang Inuyasha tetapi sudahlah. Kalau aku bertanya lagi, itu berarti melanggar perjanjian. Bukankah aku juga tidak boleh menanyakan urusannya.

"Aku.. aku hanya khawatir padamu. Tadi kau tiba-tiba berlari, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Oh.. tadi, aku panik saja. Aku juga tidak mau mengganggu kalian."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, lalu…

"Kagome, di rumahmu aku boleh mencium pipimu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak!! Tidak boleh, nanti ketahuan ibu atau Shota bagaimana? Kau pasti digorok mereka atau kau bisa dibabak belurin sama kakek."

"Separah itu, ya?" tanyanya lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu."

"Ya.. sudah kalau begitu. Aku tidur, ya?"

"Hey.. jangan tidur disini, tau!!! Cepat pulang sana."

"Nanti saja, yah…"

"Ah… tidak bisa. Cepat pulang!!! Kikyo menunggumu."

"Tidak, dia tidak menungguku. Dia tadi sudah pulang. Iya.. iya aku pulang."

Inuyasha segera bangun dari tiduran di pahaku. Duduk kemudian menatap wajahku. Aku mulai kikuk, kurasa ada semburat merah dipipiku saat aku ditatap olehnya. Aku lalu memalingkan wajahku yang sudah hampir merah. Inuyasha lalu memegang pundaku, dan dia mencium keningku. Aku kaget.

"Inuyasha… ap.. ap.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku polos.

"Maaf… maaf Kagome, Aku.. aku refleks."

"…"

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata begitu pula Inuyasha. Lama kami dalam suasana hening. Aku lalu pergi menjauhinya menuju ke ruang keluarga dan diikuti oleh Inuyasha. Disana ada Kakek, Ibu dan Shota yang sedang menonton televisi. Aku lalu menghampiri mereka, Inuyasha mengikutiku.

"Kakek, Ibu.. Inuyasha mau pulang, aku mengantarnya ke depan dulu ya."

"Kakek, Ibu, Shota.. Saya pulang dulu. Permisi, terimakasih sudah mengizinkan saya kesini," ujar Inuyasha yang dibalas oleh mereka dengan anggukan disertai senyuman. Ibu pun beranjak dari duduknya dan kami pun mengikutinya ke depan pintu dan ketika sampai dipintu.

"Kagome, Hujan!!!" seru ibu dari arah pintu.

"Oh!! Inuyasha, kau kesini tadi bawa mobil?" tanyaku pada Inuyasha yang berdiri disampingku.

"E.. tidak, aku kesini tadi naik bus."

"Lalu bagaimana nak Inuyasha? Ini sudah jam 9.00 p.m angkutan bus pasti sudah habis. Bagaimana kalau menginap disini saja, sebab hujannya makin deras," ujar ibu.

Aku kaget, bagaimana bisa si kuping aneh itu menginap disini, tidak boleh.

"Ibu… tidak boleh dia menginap disini!" seruku pada ibu.

"Kagome, kau ini bagaimana. Ini kan sedang hujan dan sudah larut malam."

"Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh, Ibu!!!"

"Ya… sudah, Bu. Saya pulang saja, saya pinjam payung saja kalau begitu," ujar Inuyasha.

"Baiklah. Kagome, sana ambilkan payung!" seru ibu padaku.

Aku lalu segera mengambil payung dan memberikannya pada Inuyasha. Ibu lalu kembali kedalam dan tinggalah aku dan Inuyasha didepan pintu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega membiarkan dia pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi…

"Kagome, aku pulang dulu, ja nee " ujarnya berpamitan padaku.

Dia lalu mengembangkan payung dan berjalan menjauhiku. Dia sudah ke pintu pagar lalu menuju kearah turunan yang menuju jalan raya, aku tidak tega melihatnya. Aku lalu mengejarnya ditengah hujan yang makin deras sambil memanggilnya.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha!!!" teriakku sambil berlari kearahnya.

Inuyasha menoleh kerahku dia berhenti dan segra berlari mendekat kearahku.

"Kagome, ada apa? Kenapa hujan-hujanan begini?" tanyanya khawatir padaku. Dia memanyungiku.

"Aku… aku tidak tega melihatmu pulang di tengah hujan begini, kau boleh kok menginap dirumaku."

"Bodoh!!!" ujarnya padaku dan langsung memeluk tubuhku yang basah oleh air hujan.

Aku terdiam dalam pelukan Inuyasha, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajakku kembali ke rumah.

"Ayo, balik ke rumahmu! Nanti malah kamu yang sakit, Ayo cepat!" perintahnya sambil mengapit lenganku dan lengannya yang lain memegang payung.

Aku dan Inuyasha tiba di dalam rumah, ibu melihatku dan segera menyuruhku mandi. Inuyasha yang bajunya basah karena tadi memelukku pun dipinjami piayama kakek oleh ibu. Setelah kami selesai dengan urusan itu, aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku tiduran di kasurku dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Tiba-tiba ibu datang dengan membawa selimut.

"Kagome, tolong berikan selimut ini pada Inuyasha. Dia ada di kamar Shota, dia tidur dengan Shota malam ini," ujar ibu sambil menyerahkan selimut yang tadi dibawanya.

"Eh… kenapa mesti aku yang memberikannya? Ibu saja, ya?" pintaku memelas.

"Eh! Masa Ibu yang memberikan selimut itu. Dia kan temanmu, Kagome!" seru Ibuku.

Ibu lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Aku hanya bisa mengembungkan pipiku. Aku lalu menatap selimut itu, lalu beranjak mengambilnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Shota. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Shota, aku mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha, buka pintunya! Aku mengantarkan selimut untukmu."

Hening tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Shota, tidak ada jawaban dari Inuyasha ataupun Shota. Aku pikir Shota pasti sudah tertidur, dan Inuyasha? Apa Inuyasha juga sudah tidur, aku lalu memanggilnya lagi.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha! Buka pintunya, kalau tidak aku taruh saja selimutnya diluar, ya?!" seruku.

Aku kemudian bergegas meletakkan selimut itu didepan pintu. Aku lalu memutar arah langkahku dan menjauhi kamar Shota. Dan lagi-lagi aku tidak tega membiarkannya kedinginan ditengah hujan yang masih terus turun dan bahkan semakin desar saja. Aku lalu membuka knop pintu dan masuk ke kamar Shota.

Setelah masuk, aku melihat lampu di kamar Shota masih menyala. Shota sudah pulas tertidur dengan selimut tebalnya dan Inuyasha meringkuk disamping Shota. Sepertinya dia kedinginan. Aku lalu menyelimutkan selimut itu ketubuh Inuyasha. Setelah aku menyelimutinya aku memandangi wajah lugunya ketika tertidur pulas. Setelah beberapa detik memandangi wajahnya, aku kemudian beranjak menjauhinya. Belum beberapa langkah aku dari sana ada tangan seseorang yang menarikku sampai-sampai aku terjerumus ketempat tidur dan menubruknya.

Dan… ternyata orang itu Inuyasha. Dan sekarang aku menindih tubuh Inuysha karena tadi aku tertarik keras dan menubruk tubuhnya, Inuyasha memelukku erat. Aku ingin melepaskan pelukkannya, tetapi pelukkannya begitu erat.

"Eh! Inuyasha cepat lepaskan! Hey!! Lepaskan, bodoh!!" teriakku padanya.

Inuyasha hanya tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelingaku.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, nanti Shota atau Ibu terbangun. 10 menit lagi ya, seperti ini."

"Hei… maksudnya apa??!!"

"Sttss…" ucapanya menyuruhku diam.

"10 menit apanya, Inuyasha?! Aku sudah tidak bisa bernapas, tahu!"

"Tetaplah dalam posisi ini 10 menit lagi. Aku kedinginan. Kalau posisinya seperti ini, aku tidak akan kedinginan. Jadi tolong jangan berteriak lagi," ujarnya sambil semakin erat memelukku. Dadaku terasa sesak karena bersentuhan dengan selimut ditubuhnya.

"Terserah kau saja…" ujarku pelan.

10 menit kemudian dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan akupun menarik tubuhku dari tubuhnya, dia segera duduk dan menyuruhku duduk disamapingnya. Lalu… dia merangkul pundakku dan memegang kepalaku lalu menyadarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Dia memeluk pinggangku. Aku kaget dan lagi-lagi berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi belum sempat aku menarik diri dia bilang sesuatu padaku.

"Jangan pergi lagi… temani aku sebentar lagi."

"Maksudmu apa??"

"Sebentar saja, ya!"

"Iya…"

Aku lalu benar-benar menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Nyaman itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, entah karena apa? Tapi… aku merasa sangat nyaman didekat Inuyasha saat ini. Jika saja waktu bisa diatur sesukanya, aku ingin waktu bergerak sangat lambat dan membiarkan perasaan nyaman ini selamanya seperti ini.

Benerapa menit kemudian, dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatapku tajam dan lembut. Akupun menatapnya. Inuyasha lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

'DEG.. DEG..DEG..'

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan. Wajah Inuyasha semakin dekat padaku. Aku semakin kikuk dan refleks aku memejamkan mataku, aku rasa wajahku saat ini sudah merah padam. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Inuyasha dan jarak itu semakin sempit. Dan… dan.. kamipun….

"Kakak!!! Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah!!"

Aku dan Inuyasha langsung menarik diri dan menoleh kesumber suara. Ternyata Shota terbangun dan melihat adegan tadi. Aku benar-benar buntu. Tidak bisa berkata-kata dan bersikap apa pada Shota. Aku… aku harus bilang apa padanya, mau berkelit. Tapi pasti Shota mengira kami ciuman padahal sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi.

"Kakak… kakak dan Inuyasha sedang apa?" tanyanya pada kami.

Aku menoleh pada Inuyasaha. Wajahnya terlihat panik tetapi dia berusaha tenang dan mendekati Shota lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"(?)"

"Oh… begitu. Oke! Maaf ya Kak Inuyasha. Aku tidur lagi kalau begitu. Oh.. ya, tolong bilang ke kak Kagome, cepat tidur sana!"ujar Shota lalu menarik selimutnya lagi dan mulai akan tertidur.

Aku hanya memandangi tingkah dua orang itu. Apa yang mereka bisikan tadi? Inuyasha lalu menyuruhku pergi kekamarku, aku lalu berjalan menjauhi Shota yang mulai tidur. Aku lekas menuju pintu keluar kamar Shota diikuti oleh Inuyasha. Setelah sampai di pintu, aku mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Inuyasha dan menjauhinya.

Dan lagi-lagi dia menarik tanganku. Aku menoleh dan Chupss… kali ini dia mencium pipiku lagi. Bukan cuma satu kali tapi empat kali, kedua pipiku sudah resmi menjadi korban ciuman konyolnya. Aku hanya bisa menahan kesalku padanya. Aku lalu berbalik arah dan segera kekamarku. Kudengar dia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kesalku.

***

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Inuyasha kembali seperti biasa. Seperti dalam perjanjian kami, aku dan dia menepatinya. Walaupun saat ini Kikyou masih resmi jadi pacarnya. Aku juga masih sering main ke kost Inuyasha dan semakin akrab dengan pemilik ataupun teman-teman Inuyasha. Bahkan salah satu temannya yang bernama Miroku sudah menyatakan perasannya padaku di depan Inuyasha. Inuyasha kelihatan kesal dan marah pada Miroku, dia juga sempat kesal padaku saat aku bilang kalau Miroku itu tampan. Tetapi setelah kejadian itu, Miroku tidak berani lagi macam-macam padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Tidak terasa aku dan Inuyasha sudah menjalani perjanjian itu selama satu tahun. Dan di awal tahu kedua perjanjian ini, aku bertemu dengan seorang cowok dari Fakulats kedokteran hewan, namanya Kouga. Aku bertemu denganya secara tidak sengaja, waktu itu dia terserempet motor dan luka-luka. Aku lalu mengobatinya dan sejak saat itu aku dan Kouga akrab.

Sudah tiga bulan ini kami berteman akrab. Kemarin saat aku pulang dari kampus dengannya, aku dan dia menonton film horror di bioskop. Setelah pulang, kami menyempatkan diri bermain di taman bermain di pusat kota. Saat itu aku dan Kouga berada di komedi putar, disanalah Kouga mengungkapakan perasaanya padaku.

Aku kaget, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa aku akan menerimanya atau tidak aku belum tahu. Aku ingin menolakknya tetapi, tidak bisa. Kouga terlihat sangat menyukaiku dan mungkin terlalu mencintaiku, mana mungkin aku menyakitinya. Dia juga tidak jelek-jelek amat. Dia tampan, aku sebenarnya sedikit simpati padanya, tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menyanyaginya. Lalu kuputuskan untuk meminta waktu untuk berpikir padanya. 3 hari waktu yang diberikannya padaku, dan besok aku harus menjawabnya.

Hari ini, aku ditelpon Inuyasha dan disuruhnya datang ke kostnya. Aku terus berjalan dari halte bus dan sampai di kamarnya. Kulihat dia masih sibuk membuat tugas kuliahnya. Aku hanya duduk di karpet di lantai sambil membuka notebooknya dan mulai _surfing_ di iInternet dan menonton Youtube. Aku lalu memberanikan diri membicarakan masalahku padanya, sebelumnya sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berbicara hal pribadi padanya. Saat ini aku benar-benar bingung jadi kuputusakan saja untuk curhat dan meminta izin padanya.

"Inuyasha…"

"Ya…"

"Inuyasha… boleh aku meminta saranmu dan juga izin," tanyaku padanya, dia masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Saran dan Izin apa, Kagome?!"

"Setelah besok dan seterusnya, aku tidak bisa setiap waktu menemui dan menemanimu. Aku juga tidak bisa berlama-lama disini menemanimu."

"Kenapa??" tanyanya penasaran dan segera mendekatiku. Aku menatap matanya, mata kami bertemu. Aku lalu melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Aku… aku besok akan menjawab petanyaan seseorang padaku."

"Seseorang siapa?? Pertanyaan apa??" tanyanya makin penasaran.

" Kouga. Aku harus bilang ya atau tidak padanya."

"Kouga!!! Si Srigala sialan itu!! 'Ya atau tidak' apa, Kagome! Aku tidak mengerti," tanyanya agak kesal.

"Kouga kemarin mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku dan mencintaiku dan ingin jadi pacarku. Jadi aku harus jawab apa? Aku bingung, Inuyasha!"

" APAAA!!! Dia menembakmu?! Jadi dia mau jadi pacarmu!!!"

"Ya, kenapa?? Aku boleh kan berpacaran dengan siapapun, walaupun aku bersahabat denganmu. Aku boleh kan memilki pacar! Dalam perjanjian kita, tidak ada aturan tentang itu,kan!"

"Tidak!!!" serunya keras dan kemudian menjauhiku dan akan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Kenapa, Inuyasha?! Inuyasha!! Kau mau kemana jawab dulu pertanyaanku!!" aku lalu mengejar Inuyasha yang sudah menjauh keluar dari kamar.

"Tunggu Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!" aku mengejarnya dan diapun berhenti dan berbalik kearahku.

"Apa, HAH!!" bentaknya padaku. Aku kaget

"…"

"Kenapa, kau ingin pacaran dengannya? Klau kau mau pacaran dengannya, sana pacaran dan jangan temui aku lagi."

"Maksudmu apa?? Aku kan hanya pacaran dan masalah perjanjian itu, aku akan menepatinya. Aku tidak akan melanggarnya."

"Bodoh!!!"

"Inuyasha kenapa kau marah? Apa karena aku akan berpacaran dengan Kouga? Aku tidak marah kau berpacaran dan kembali pada Kikyou. Tapi kenapa kau yang marah?!!" tanyaku heran padanya.

"Itu urusanku. Kau tidak berhak mengurusinya. Pergi dan jangan pernah melihatku lagi dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Masa bodoh dengan perjanjian konyol itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Pergi dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku tidak ingin bersahabat denganmu lagi, anggap semua yang terjadi selama ini tidak pernah terjadi. Anggap aku tidak pernah kenal denganmu dan sebaliknya. Kita sama-sama tidak saling kenal. Pergilah sebelum aku marah!"

"Inu… Inuyasha.. kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyaku bingung akan ucapannya.

"Tadi kan sudah kukatakan dengan jelas! Kau tuli ya. Cepat sana pergi!"

"Tapi…"

"PERGIII !!!"

"OKE!"

Aku lalu menajuhinya dan kembali kekamar Inuyasha untuk mengambil tasku. Kemudian aku menjauhi kamar Inuyasha dan saat di koridor itu, aku masih melihatnya berdiri menghadap tembok. Aku lalu mendekatinya dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Baiklah… kalau itu keinginanmu. Aku… aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi, aku tidak akan bersahabat denganmu lagi. Dan, aku juga akan menuruti perkataanmu untuk tidak mengganggap kalau kau mengenalku. Terimakasih kau tidak menuntutku atas perjanjian itu. Terimakasih karena kau sudah menjadi sahabatku selama ini. Terimakasih sudah membuat Shota menyayagimu. TerImakasih untuk semuanya. Aku… aku senang mempunyai sahabat sepertimu. Tapi jika itu keinginanmu, akan aku turuti. Tapi ketahuilah… bahwa walaupun kau tidak mengganggapku sebagai sahabat dan tidak ingin mengenalku lagi. Aku… aku akan selalu menganggapmu sahabatku."

Aku lalu menjauhinya dan segera berlari keluar dari rumah itu tanpa menoleh lagi, dadaku terasa sesak. Air mata ini tidak bisa kutahan lagi… aku tidak peduli hujan salju menyergap dingin ke tubuhku. Aku terus berlari dan berlari menuju halte bus.

Hatiku tersa remuk… Kenapa Inuyasha berbuat seperti itu? Apa maksudnya? Apa aku salah… Lalu bagaimana ini, bagaimana dengan Kouga? Apa aku akan menerimanya? Lalu bagaimanA dengan Inuyasha? Kenapa dia marah? Apa aku tidak bisa bersahabat lagi dengannya? Lalu bagaimana ini?? Bagaimana??!!

**---To Be Continued--

* * *

**

**Maksih banyak buat siapapun yang udah RnR fict gaje ini. -bungkuk-bungkuk-  
**

**Review Lagi yak!! Domo…**

**-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Replay Review chap sblmnya : Domo Arigatou..  
**

**yurie**

Ya, Ini udah Update lagi.. he he

Seru ya, wah makasih kalu gt. –senyam-senyum GR-

Endingnya blm tau jg… boleh kasih saran?!

**Hwarang Ichikurasaki**  
Masalah gendong itu ya.. hum… mau jg ya Hwarangnya?! Yoshh di tunggu lg yak!

**Aya-na Byakkun **

Ya, ini dah dikabulin request-nya.. next chapter mkn dh jrg ada Kikyounya… Gomen ne!

Ditunggu lg yak!

**hiru-chan**

Haloo … Slm knl jg.

Seru yak! –senyum2 malu2 n Gr-

Ya, di doain y abs kelar..

Makasih bngt dh nungguin…

**ruki**

Wah… maaf yak! Inu kikyou kiss2an… skdr penyedap story aja.

Nyantai bsk2 InuKago kok..

Di tunggu lg updatenya yak!


	7. Chapter 7 : Penasaran

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

A Foolish Agreement © Riztichimaru

**Title:** A Foolish Agreement

**Pairing :** Inuyasha x Higurashi Kagome

Noto:

Kata di **bold **(kata dalam hati/penekanan kata tertentu)

Gomen kalau masih banyak typo dan ceritanya gaje

**Maaf Updatenya lama cz Author aneh ini Sok Sibuk ngurusi tugas2 kmps..**

**Arigatou yang sudah RnR. Tolong Review ya!!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita**

**STOP!!! Don't like Don't read**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7 : Penasaran**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Inuyasha, Kenapa dia marah? Hanya itu saja pertanyaan yang setiap detik menghampiri pikiran dan otakku saat ini. Aku.. aku hanya ingin dia bisa bersahabat denganku walaupun dulu aku tidak menginginkan persahabatan konyol ini. Tetapi saat ini, aku hanya ingin bisa bertemu dengannya bertengkar dan tertawa, saling mengejek, memaki dan terus berada di dekatnya.

Aku rela walaupun pipiku ini penuh dengan ciuman konyolnya, aku… aku hanya ingin dia tetap bersahabat denganku. Itu saja. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa berteman lagi denganmu, Inuyasha?!

Sesampainya aku dirumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasurku. Lama aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Aku… aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dariku, entah apa itu. Sudahlah… aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi.

Hal yang perlu kulakukan sekarang ini adalah memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan pada Kouga besok. Aku harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

***

Inuyasha's POV

Hari ini, sudah tiga bulan berlalu dari saat aku tidak lagi berteman dengan Kagome. Aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan padanya. Aku rasa, aku sudah berbuat salah padanya. Sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah lagi bersama, bertengkar, mengejek, membuat kesal dan mengganggunya.

Beberapa kali aku melihatnya di Fakultas Sastra. Aku ingin menyapanya, tetapi aku tidak jadi melakukan hal itu karena aku… aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi. Beberapa kali juga aku melihatnya bersama Kouga, dan kelihatan sekali keakraban atau lebih tepatnya kemesraan mereka.

Apa yang kulakukan adalah kebodohanku, kenapa tidak kubiarkan saja dia berpacaran dengan Kouga. Walaupun dia berpacaran dengan Kouga, setidaknya aku masih bisa berteman dengannya. Tapi kenapa aku marah saat dia mengatakan kalau dia akan berpacaran dengan Kouga, Kenapa aku marah??

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku membuatnya menangis. Aku menyakitinya, walaupun aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Tapi aku tealh membuatnya terluka dengan tindakan bodohku. Kagome, maafkan aku.

"Inuyasha! Hey… Inuyasha!"

"Ehn…"

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, percepat langkahnya! Ayo cepat kita naik ke perahunya. Menjauhlah dari bawah pohon sakura itu!" ajak Kikyou padaku.

"Ya, Iya…"

"Inuyasha kau sedang memikirkan apa? Apa kau sedang memikirkan gadis itu?! Kalau iya, kau tega sekali," lanjut Kikyou menanyaiku.

"Eh.. tidak! Tidak, Kikyou," jawabku agak panik.

"Ayo cepat, Inuyasha!" ajak Kikyou lagi.

Aku menuruti ajakannya dan segera menaiki perahu di danau dekat pohon sakura, tempat dimana aku pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Kikyou. Tempat ini adalah sebuah taman kota, disana berdiri sebuah kuil Keramat yang didekatnya ada sebuah sumur tua.

Katanya sumur tua itu memiliki sejarah yang unik. Sejarah tentang bola empat Arwah. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti ceritanya, tetapi yang pasti. Aku dan Kikyou sering datang kesini dan juga sering naik perahu ini baik sebelum kejadian penghianatan itu ataupun setelahnya, seperti saat ini.

"Ayo…" ajakku menawarkan bantuan pada Kikyou saat kami menaiki perahu itu.

"Terimakasih, Inuyasha…" ujar Kikyou menyambut uluran tanganku saat membantunya melangkahkahkan kaki saat menaiki perahu.

Setelah kami naik, aku duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Kikyou sambil mengayuh perahu. Kami saling bertatapan dan suasananya menjdi sangat romantis. Aku mendekati Kikyou, dan aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Saat ini wajahku tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Beberapa senti dan… bibirku mencium lembut bibirrnya dan makin lama ciuman kami makin hangat dan dalam. Tetapi tiba-tiba _Ringtone _ponselku berbunyi…

I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD

nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai

katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa

Aku segera menarik diri dari Kikyou, kulihat ada rona merah dipipinya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku pun segera mengakat telpon itu, sebelumnya kulihat ponselku dulu. Ternyata yang menelponku si Miroku, teman satu kostku.

"Moshi-moshi, Inuyasha disini. Ada apa Miroku?!" tanyaku pada Miroku.

"Cepatlah ke Bandara, Kagome akan ke berangkat ke Keukenhof, Belanda. Aku saat ini sedang menjemputnya dan akan mengantarnya ke Bandara."

"Aku tidak peduli, terserah!" seruku padanya.

"Inuyasha berdamailah sedikit, Kagome mungkin mau bertemu denganmu," lanjut Miroku.

"Aku tidak peduli, kalau kau mau pergi. Pergi saja sana!"

"Inuyasha! Kau ini…"

"Aku tidak peduli ya tidak peduli, Miroku!!" bentakku pada Miroku.

"Terserah kau saja. Lagi pula Kagome tidak menyuruhku memintamu datang, ini hanya inisiatifku saja. Kalau kau menyukainya, cepatlah kesini. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"APA!! Maksudmu apa?!" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Dia akan pergi selama satu tahun dan mungkin lebih atau dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi Ke Jepang," lanjut Miroku.

"Tidak akan kembali ke Jepang lagi?! Maksudmu?!" tanyaku penasaran dan mungkin agak panik.

"Ya, seperti yang tadi kukatakan padamu. Kaalu kau tidak mau datang, juga tidak apa…"

Ucapan Miroku terhenti dan terdengar ada yang merebut ponsel Miroku.

"Hey, Bodoh!!! Cepat kau ke bandara, Doggy kampung!" teriak orang diseberang telpon.

"Eh siapa ini?! Jangan-jangan kau… kau serigala sialan! Kouga?!" tanyaku menebak orang ditelpon.

"Ya, aku. Kurang ajar ya, aku bukan serigala sialan, tahu!" teriak kouga.

"Cepatlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu, Doggy Kampung! Kalau tidak datang, mati kau!!!" lanjut Kouga.

"…"

"Hallo… hallo…"

"…"

Tidak ada suara siapapun dari seberang ponselku. Tidak ada orang yang menjawabku.

"Kouga, Kouga! Maksudmu apa?! Kouga!!" tanyaku lagi.

Tut.. tut.. tut…

Sambungan telponnya terputus, aku tercengo. Aku lalu menutup telpon dan mengalihkan padanganku pada Kikyou. Kikyou menghampiriku, dia mendekatiku.

"Ada apa Inuyasha?!" tanyanya lembut tapi dengan nada penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya si Miroku saja yang iseng," jawabku berbohong padanya.

"Tidak, kau berbohong. Aku bisa melihat kalau kau berbohong padaku, Inuyasha."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bohong, aku…"

"Sudahlah. Cepatlah pergi! Temuilah dia!" seru Kikyou, aku terkejut karena ucapannya.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu Miroku bilang apa! Tadi saat kita akan berangkat kesini, aku mendengar pembicaraan Miroku yang sedang menelpon seseorang. Katanya dia akan mengantar Kagome ke bandara. Jadi jangan membohongiku, Inuyasha!" ujarnya menyakinkanku.

"Tapi.. tapi aku…" jawabku ragu—ragu.

"Ayo cepat kita susul temanmu di bandara. Ayo cepat Inuyasha!" ajak Kikyou menggengam tanganku dan mengajakku turun dari perahu.

Aku dan Kikyou segera berlari menuju mobil yang kami parkir di dekat jalan di pintu gerbang taman. Mobil melaju dengarn cepat dan sampailah kami di bandara. Tetapi di jalan, sedang ada kecelakaan. Dan hal itu membuat macet lalu lintas menuju bandara. Aku mulai panik dan kesal. 30 menit kami berada di jalan yang seharusnya bisa ditemouh dalam waktu 15 menit saja.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Disini, disini Inuyasha!" seru Miroku padaku.

Aku segera berlari mendekati Miroku, tetapi tidak ada Kagome disana. Yang ada hanya Miroku, Sango, SI serigala sialan Kouga, dan Kagura temanku di kampus. Aku mendekati mereka dan …

"Kanapa baru datang, Bodoh!" teriak Miroku ketika aku sudah mendekati mereka, aku celangak-celingkuan. Tidak ada kagome, Kikyou pun sampai didekat kami sebab tadi aku berlari lebih dulu darinya. Aku panik jadinya aku meninggalkannya.

"Miroku, dia…" tanyaku agak gugup.

"Inuyasha, Kagomenya sudah berangkat. Pesawatnya sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu. Kau terlambat," sambung Sango sambil mendekatiku.

"Sudah berangkat?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia sudah berangkat. Dan Ini. Ini dari Kagome. Dia memberikan ini sebelum berangkat tadi," lanjut Sango sambil menyerahkan sebuah Kotak berukuran kurang lebih 20x20 padaku.

"Apa ini, Sango?!" tanyaku heran ada Sango.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu, Inuyasha. Nanti kau buka sendiri saja," jawabnya padaku.

"…"

"Hey! Doggy Kampung! Kenapa baru datang sekarang! Dasar bodoh!" seru Kouga yang dari tadi diam disamping Kagura.

"Hey Kau…" sahutku pelan.

"Dasar bodoh! Coba datang lebih cepat, Tahu!" lanjutnya.

"…."

Aku tidak berbicara apapun lagi. Aku hanya mentap mereka satu persatu dengan tanda tanya besar. Kemudian Miroku mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Sudah begini, mau gimana lagi. Ya sudahlah… Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya. O ya, aku dan Sango pulang duluan," ujar Miroku padaku.

"Ya… Duluan saja!" jawabku singkat.

"O ya, Doggy Kampung. Kami juga pulang duluan. Nanti kau kuhubungi lagi, ada urusan yang ingin kuselesaikan denganmu," ujar Kouga yang kemudian meninggalkanku.

Sekarang tinggalah aku yang mematung dan Kikyou yang memperhatikanku. Miroku dan Sango sudah jauh menuju pintu keluar bandara sementara Kouga dan Kagura menyusul Miroku.

Aku, Aku masih mematung, Kikyou mendekatiku dan berkata.

"Sudahlah.. mungkin belum saatnya kau bertemu dengan sahabatmu. Sabarlah nanti kau juga akan bertemu. Ayo pulang!" ajak Kikyou padaku.

Akupun segera menurutinya dan kamipun segera pulang. Setelah aku mengantar Kikyou pulang ke Apartementnya. Aku segera bergegas pulang ke kostku. Sesampainya aku di kamar kost. Aku duduk di karpet lantai kamarku dan segera membuka kotak dari Kagome yang diberikan oleh Sango padaku tadi.

Aku membuka kota tersebut perlahan dan di didalam kota tersebut aku menemukan sebuah kotak lagi. Aku lalu membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah netbook. Ya, Netbook yang mirip sekali dengan netbook-ku yang rusak karena terjatuh dulu, dulu saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kagome. Netbook itu bermerk dan warna serta ukuran yang benar-benar sama dengan punyaku waktu itu.

Aku lalu menyalakan netbook itu, ternyata ada _password-_nya. Aku bingung mau memasukkan password apa untuk membuka netbook itu. Kupikir mungkin Kagome menuliskannya dikertas atau menuliskannya dimana. Aku lalu membolakk balik kotak dan juga bungkus dan kertas-kertas petunjuk di kotak netbook itu, ternyata tidak ada.

Aku lalu mencoba-coba memasukkan sembarang kata, mulai dari namaku, nama julukanku dari kagome "Doggy", kata bodoh, perjanjian konyol, dan bahkan nama Kagome pun aku masukkan, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa. Kesal dengan hal itu, aku lalu merebahkan tubuhku ditempat tidur dan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuka _password _netbook itu. Aku lalu teringat sesuatu, lalu aku mengetik kata…

Inuyasha Doggy Bodoh!

LOGIN

Ketika aku menge-klik l_ogin_ _password_-nya, dan terbuka. Di wallpaper-nya ada sebuah pesan.

"Inuyasha, tolong buka file : D (Inuyasha): Message/Inuyasha/kagome"

Aku lalu mengikuti perintah di _wallpaper_ itu. Setelah itu, aku membuka file yang berformat Office word. Didalamnya ada tulisan yang sangat keren dengan desain yang menarik dan ada foto-fotonya. Aku lalu membaca file tersebut yang berbunyi :

To : Inuyasha sahabatku,

Sekarang sedang musim semi, ya? Pasti di Jepang sangat indah. Matahari menyinari Jepang dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran disana-sini dan pasti Indah sekali. Mungkin jika aku ada disana bersama kau. Aku pasti senang sekali, Senang sekali bisa bermain ke taman kota sambil membawa bekal dan disana Inuyasha bisa bermain-main dengan kucing yang dibawa oleh anak-anak kecil, seperti waktu itu. Waktu kita bermain di taman kota. Senang, ya!

( Foto : Inuyasha & Kagome di taman kota)

Tapi…

Maaf Inuyasha, Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan bisa berteman lagi denganmu. Aku pergi ke Koukenhof, Belanda. Aku menerima beasiswa _exchange student_ dari sana. Aku senang sekali waktu aku tahu kalau aku mendapat beasiswa itu. Aku mau ke kostmu, untuk mengabarkan hal ini. Tapi aku ingat kalau aku tidak lagi berteman denganmu, jadinya aku urungkan datang kerumahmu walaupun saat itu aku sudah naik bus menuju ke kostmu. Aku tidak sadar, kalau aku langsung saja berlari dan ingin menemuimu untuk mengabarkan berita beasiswa ini.

( Foto : Taman Bunga Tulips di Keukenhof, Belanda)

Maaf Inuyasha, aku lancang memberikan kotak yang berisi netbook ini dan juga membuat _password_ yang mungkin tidak kau suka. Maaf, kalau aku mengganti netbook ini setelah setahun lebih sejak aku merusaknya waktu itu. Maaf juga, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan _file-file_mu yang sudah hilang, aku hanya bisa mengganti netbook-nya saja. Netbook ini kubeli dengan hasil tabunganku sendiri, aku ingin netbook ingin menjadi netbook hasil kerja kerasku sendiri untuk seorang temanku yang baik –Kau, Inuyasha-.

Inuyasha, aku… aku ingin kau, kau senang dan bahagia. Aku ingin kau bisa bersama dengan Kikyou selamanya. Aku ingin melihat kalian bahagia. Dan, asal kau tahu. Aku… aku, aku akan mendoakan kebahagianan untukmu dan Kikyou.

( Foto : Inuyasha & Kikyou di bawah pohon Sakura)

Inuyasha, maaf. Maaf…

From: Sahabatmu Kagome.

Aku syok membaca pesan dari Kagome.

'**Ternyata Kagome tidak membenciku! Dia justru merasa bersalah padaku. Baik sekali dia, mendoakan aku dan Kikyou? Darimana dia mendapatkan fotoku dan Kikyou?**' tanyaku dalam hati, tetapi kenapa hatiku justru merasa sakit. Kenapa?? Ada apa denganku??

I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD

nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai

katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa

Aku terkejut oleh dering suara _ringtone_ku, Kulihat ada nomor yag tidak kukenal. Aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Inuyasha disini."

"Hey.. Doggy Kampung! Cepat Keluar aku ada di depan kostmu."

"Hey… serigala tengik! Mau apa Kau?! Hah!" teriakku ditelpon.

"Hey Bodoh!! Sudah kubilang aku mau menyelesaikan urusanku denganmu!!!" balasnya membentakku.

"Oke! Oke! Aku keluar."

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku untuk menemui Kouga, setelah sampai aku melihatnya tersenyum licik seperti serigala padaku. Aku rasanya ingin menjitaknya dan memukulinya, tapi kuurungkan karena aku tidak mau membuat keributan di kost ini. Aku lalu bertanya padanya.

"Hey serigala tengik mau apa kau?!"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu?" jawabnya sinis.

"Apa? Cepat katakan! Setelah itu, cepat kau pergi!!" balasku sinis.

"Ah kau ini, ini penting jangan main ngusir saja. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau kukatakan, aku pulang saja."

"Kau ini, cepat katakan!" jawabku.

Kouga lalu duduk di kursi di halaman kost kami, aku lalu mengkutinya. Setelah duduk dia mulai berbicara atau lebih tepatnya bertanya padaku.

"Inuyasha, apa kau menyukai Kagome?" tanyanya.

"APA?? Apa maksudmu, Kouga?"

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku punya pacar, tahu. Kagome itu sahabatku. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya," jawabku kelabakan.

"Yakin?!" serunya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Aku Memang tidak menyukainya."

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku, Doggy!!!" balasnya sambil mengataiku.

"Hey, siapa yang Doggy?! Bodoh!!!"

"Kau!!! Bodoh!!" teriakknya.

Aku makin kesal padanya, aku lalu beranjak meninggalkannya dan mulai masuk ke kostku tetapi dia memanggilku. Aku lalu berhenti dan berbalik arah mendekatinya lagi.

"Inuyasha!!"

"Inuyasha, apa kau ingin tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Kagome?!" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" jawabku heran.

Untuk apa dia membicarakan hal itu padaku, itukan urusannya bukan urusanku juga. Sebenarnya aku juga heran, dia kan pacarnya Kagome, kenapa menanyaiku pertaanyaan seperti itu. Dasar serigala tengik! Umpatku padanya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu, jawaban apa yang diberikan kagome saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya?" lanjutnya serius.

"Untuk apa aku tahu. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku," jawabku singkat.

"Tentu saja ada, dan ini sangat penting. Ah… tapi sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau tahu. Lagipula Kagome mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Dan apa yang akan aku katakan padamu juga tidak ada gunanya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Maksudmu apa??" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau mau tahu, tidak?!"

"Ya… okelah kalau begitu," jawabku pasrah.

"Dia menjawab..." lanjut Kouga tetapi kata-katanya diputuskannya.

"Dia menjawab apa??? Kagome menjawab apa??" tanyaku makin penasaran.

**---To Be Continued--

* * *

**

**Makasih buat yang udah Baca apalagi yang udah review…**

**Review lagi, yak!! Domo…

* * *

**

**Replay reviews chpt sblmnya : **

**Yusha kawai ne**

Slm knl jg.

Keren ya, whuahh.. mksh.

Dibanyakin deh di next chpt..

Ditunggu lg ya, mksh.

**zure-laven**

Slm knl jg, Gk apa review apa aj diterima kok.

Itu kekekeliruan aq.. akan di edit nanti.

09.00 p.m itu mang _style_ penulisanku… maaf klo krng nyaman

Mksh kritknya, membangun bangt. Ditunggu lg, yak!

**Zheone Quin **

He… buat aja ya Inu-nya mati krn cemburu

–halah ngomong apa?- *dilempar*

Mksh dh RnR, ditunggu lg, yak!

**Rikatobebechan **

Penasaran, yak?! Gomen buat pnsrn.

Nih udah di Update.

**debora**

Masa, sich bgz?!. –blusing n seyum2 gaje-

Ditunggu lg, yak..! di PM deh di fb.

Do ita..

**yurie**

Ya.. beginilah ceritanya. Cerita dr Author 'gaje'

Nih udh diupdate, ditunggu lg ya.

Sm2.

**tria-san**

Baiklah… ditunggu lg, yak!

**Hwarang Ichikurasaki **

Wah.. Hwarang lengkap bngt reviewnya tp maksih bnyk yak.

Iri yak sm Inukag.

Shota emang pengganggu.. –dijitak-

Hub Inu, kagome, Kikyou n Kouga akan berlanjut dan

dengan siapa, kita tunggu lg yak..

**ruki**

Ya, Rizt jg g rela tuch..

Harusnya Inu cm ama Kag

Wuah.. muuv yak,

ciumannya terhalang sm Shota.

Shota sih, ganguin aja.

Mshlh kembrn itu,

rizt jg bingung –halah mlh geje-

di chpt ini blm ada sweet2nya Inukag, next chpt, yak!

Dibuat panjang supaya nyaman aja baca crtnya,

klo dikit ntr malah kesal cz ditengah2 crta malah tbc.

Ditunggu lg, yak!

**Aine Higurashi **

Makasih bnyk dh RnR..

Ya, lucu bngt liatany.

Ya, apa seru?! –blusing-

Sabar ya endingnya, gak lama lg kok end-nya.

Ditunggu lg, yak!


	8. Final Chapter: Come Fall In Love

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

A Foolish Agreement © Riztichimaru

**Title:** A Foolish Agreement

**Pairing :** Inuyasha x Higurashi Kagome

Noto:

Kata di **bold **(kata dalam hati/penekanan kata tertentu)

Gomen kalau masih banyak typo dan ceritanya gaje

**Maaf Updatenya lama cz Author aneh ini Sok Sibuk ngurusi tugas2 kmps..**

**Arigatou yang sudah RnR. Tolong Review ya!!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita**

**STOP!!! Don't like Don't read**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 (Final) : Come… Fall In Love**

"Dia menjawab..." lanjut Kouga tetapi kata-katanya diputuskannya.

"Dia menjawab apa??? Kagome menjawab apa??" tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Dia menjawab… TIDAK."

" TIDAK??!! Maksudmu, dia menolakmu?!" tanyaku terkejut.

'**Kenapa dia menolak Kouga, bukankah dia menyukai Kouga? Kenapa Kagome menolakknya? Apa dia, jangan-jangan dia menyukai orang lain? Atau apa??**'

Aku berspekulasi dalam hati tentang alasan kenapa dia menolak Kouga, padahal Kouga lumayan tampan dan kuakui dia tidak buruk, dia juga tipe orang setia. Tipe setia seperti yang aku ketahui dari teman-teman kampusku.

"Ya, dia menolakku. Alasannya karena dia menyukai cowok lain," lanjut Kouga.

"Cowok lain??" tanyaku penasaran tapi berusaha kututupi.

"Ya, tapi sayang cowok itu tidak tahu perasaannya. Dan, kata Kagome, Cowok itu bukan hanya tidak mengetahui perasaannya tetapi juga sudah mempunyai pacar. Dan katanya, pacarnya itu… Upss!" Kouga menghentikan ucapannya.

"Pacar?? Cowok itu sudah punya pacar? Kenapa Kagome menyukai cowok itu??" tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Maaf Inuyasha, aku tidak bisa memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut. Itu karena Kagome menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk kau."

"Kenapa??" tanyaku hampir mati penasaran.

"Maaf ini rahasia. Aku tidak keberatan masalah dia menolakku walaupun aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Kagome. Tapi Karena Kagomelah, aku bisa menemukan orang yang tulus mencintaiku. Aku berterimakasih pada Kagome karena telah mempertemukan aku dengan Kagura," lanjut Kouga serius.

"Kagura?? Bukankah dia satu fakultas denganku?? Kenapa Kagome mengenal Kagura?"

"Karena Kagura adalah teman SMP Kagome, dia sudah lama menyukaiku. Aku saja yang tidak tahu, padahal waktu SMA ternyata kami satu sekolah," sambung Kouga panjang lebar.

"Oh…"

"Inuyasha, Sekali lagi aku tanya padamu. Apa kau menyukai Kagome?!" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu lagi?!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Kalau kau menyukainya katakanlah… sebelum kau terlambat mengatkannya. Enak, seandainya kau masih punya kesempatan sepertiku dan Kagura. Tetapi kalau tidak… Mungkin Kagome sudah menyukai orang lain," lanjutnya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kouga. Selain itu, Bukankah Kagome juga sudah menyukai cowok lain dan aku… aku kan sudah memiliki Kikyou. Tapi, Apakah aku masih benar-benar menyukainya atau apa? Apa karena aku kasihan padanya. Aku juga ragu akan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau menanyaiku seperti itu dan menyarankan untuk mengatakannya?? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau dia sudah menyukai cowok lain?!" lanjutku menegaskan pernyataan Kouga.

"Entahlah… aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan Kagome karena telah mempertemukan aku dengan Kagura."

"Oh… Aku… aku juga tidak tahu perasaanku padanya. Saat ini yang pasti adalah bahwa aku masih berstatus sebagai pacar Kikyou. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Kikyou untuk Kagome," jawabku tegas.

"Oh.. okelah kalau itu alasanmu, aku bisa terima. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, aku ada janji dengan Kagura."

"Ya… Terimakasih sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu denganku."

"Ya, aku pulang. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, segera hubungi aku. Ja nee!" lanjut Kouga dan segera berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku hanya melihatnya pergi menjauhi halaman kostku.

'**Ada apa ini, apa yang sebenarnya kualami? Ada apa dengan Kagome? Sebenarnya dia menyukai siapa? Kenapa Kouga menyuruhku mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Kagome? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya?? Lalu Kikyou??**' tanyaku dalam hati.

**End of Inuyasha's POV**

- 11 bulan kemudian-

Huft… hari ini aku akan ke taman bunga Tulips, karena libur kuliah sebaiknya aku menyegarkan pikiran dangan melihat-lihat dan berjalan-jalan ditaman bunga tulips ini, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu juga. Aku kesini hanya ingin membeli bunga tulips langsung dari ladangnya. Satu bulan lagi aku berada disini dan bulan depan aku rencananya akan kembali ke Jepang. Tapi ternyata semuanya berubah. Ternyata aku lebih suka tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lama bukan hanya setahun sepertinya.

"Kagome!"

"Eh…"

Aku menoleh ke sumber Suara, ternyata Senpaiku –Sesshoumaru- sudah datang. Aku lalu menghampirinya, dia tetap memandangku dengan tatapan dingin. Hari ini, aku memang ada janji dengannya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Kebetulan dia sedang ada dikota ini, jadi aku sebaiknya bersama dengannya untuk menemui orang itu. Tetapi sebelum itu, aku harus membeli bunga tulips untuk orang yang akan kutemui nanti.

Pria ini adalah senpaiku dari negara yang sama denganku. Aku berteman dengannya disini, kami sangat akkrab. Entah kenapa aku tampak akrab dengannya, seperti aku akrab dengan Inuyasha. Ah… kenapa aku menyebut nama si Doggy itu. Sudahlah… aku harus cepat menghampiri Senpai.

"Halo senpai.. sudah lama menungguku!" tanyaku padanya.

"belum, aku juga baru datang?!" jawabnya dingin.

"Oke… ayo kita berangkat!" ajakku padanya.

"Bunganya sudah kau beli??" tanya senpai lagi.

"Sudah… sudah kubeli, Senpai?!"

"Oke… ayo cepat!"

Aku lalu berjalan mengikutinya, kami pergi kesuatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Kami ke Amsterdam. Disana aku akan menemui dua orang yang sangat berharga bagi senpai. Beberapa jam kemudian kami sampai dirumah yang biasa kukunjungi. Rumah ini masih seperti biasa, tetaplah rumah mewah dengan bunga-bunga yang memenuhi pekarangannya. Aku suka sekali jika sudah berada disini.

"Ayo, cepat masuk!" perintahnya padaku.

"Ya…"

Aku lalu masuk dan aku kembali bertemu dengan dua wanita yang sangat aku rindukan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kak Rin –Istri senpai- dan Ibunya senpai Sesshoumaru. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Haloo Kagome," sapa Ibu dan Rin.

"Haloo kak Rin, halo Ibu" jawabku disertai cipika-cipiki pada mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Menyenangkan?" tanya ibu padaku.

"Ya, menyenangkan sekali. Ini!" lanjutku sambil menyerahkan dua ikat bunga tulips pada mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih, Kagome" jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Ibu, bagaimana kesehatanmu dan kak Rin? Ada perkembangan?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Ya… aku sudah lebih baik sekarang, ini semua berkat kau yang merawat kami!" jawab Kak Rin.

"Oh.. sukurlah kalau begitu."

"Ayo! Masuk dulu, Kagome!" ajak kak Rin dan Ibu.

"Kamarmu sudah kali siapkan, kau akan berapa lama disini?" tanya ibu sambil mengapit lenganku. Sementara senpai sudah masuk ke kamarnya lebih dulu.

"3 hari, setelah itu aku harus kembali ke Keukenhof. Aku harus mengurusi persyaratan perpanjangan passport dan visa disini dulu, baru mengurusi yang di Keukenhof."

"Jadi, kau akan memperpanjang masa tinggalmu disini?" tanya kak Rin yang sedang mengelus-elus perut buncitnya. Dia sudah hamil enam bulan ternyata.

"Iya, kak!" jawabku singkat.

"Oh… bagus kalau begitu."

"Terimakasih ya, Kagome. Telah merawat ibu dan kak Rin."

"Ya, sama-sama," jawabku.

Setelah sampai dikamarku –kamar tamu-, kak Rin dan Ibu mempersilakan aku beristirahat dulu. Aku lalu masuk kekamar ini dan beristirahat sejenak sambil berdiri mematung menghadap jendela. Di luar jendela itu aku bisa melihat hamparan padang rumput dan sungai lebih tepatnya DAM dan tidak ketinggalan kincir angin bertebaran sejauh mata memandang.

Sambil memandang pemandangan tersebut, aku terseyum. Sudah hampir satu tahun ini, aku sering kesini dan merawat dua pasienku. Halah…pasien, aku kan belum resmi jadi perawat. Masih satu tahun lagi aku baru resmi menjadi perawat. Tapi, aku sudah bisa menguasai teori dan prakteknya.

Aku senang sekali disini, dan berencana akan menetap disini satu tahun lagi sampai kuliahku selesai dan diwisuda. Lebih tepatnya aku pindah kuliah dari Jepang kesini dan bukannya _exchange student_, sebab senpai Sessoumaru sudah mengurusi administrasi kepindahan perkuliahanku. Sekarang aku resmi bukan mahasiswa universitas di Jepang lagi, aku sudah resmi sebagai mahasiswa di Keukenhof.

Aku senang dengan hal ini walaupun aku sangat merindukan Jepang, ibu, kakek, Shota, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Kouga dan… dan Inuyasha. Sudahlah kenapa aku masih mengingat si Doggy.

Oya… kenapa aku bisa berada disini dan akrab dengan keluarga ini. Itu karena saat aku kerja praktek 10 bulan yang lalu di salah satu rumah sakit di Keukenhof. Aku bertugas merawat keluarga ini. Saat itu, mereka masih ada di Keukenhof. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah pindah ke Amsterdam karena senpai pindah tugas kesini. Di Keukenhof dulu, akulah yang mengurusi masalah perawatan Ibu dan kak Rin hingga lebih baikkan.

Kak Rin mempunyai masalah dengan matanya, sedangkan Ibunya Senpai menderita Serviks. Tapi saat ini, mereka sudah lebih baik. Senpai sendiri adalah dokter di Keukenhof dulu, tapi dia dipindah tugaskan kesini, yang menyembuhkan dan merawat lebih intensif bukanlah aku melainkan Senpai dan juga dibantu oleh teman-teman Senpai. Aku hanya menjadi perawatnya saja. Huft.. itulah kira-kira alasan keberadanku disini, ibu dan kak Rin sudah terlanjur menyukaiku sebagai perawat pribadi mereka.

Setelah tiga hari keberadaanku disini, Amsterdam. Aku kembali ke Keukenhof, aku kembali lagi dengan aktivitas kuliahku. Setiap bulan aku akan bolak-balik Keukenhof-Amsterdam. Selalu seperti itu, tapi aku senang karena aku memiliki keluarga disini. Yah… saudara angkat mungkin lebih tepatnya sebab mereka sudah menganggapku keluarga.

* * *

Dua bulan telah berlalu dari masa waktu aku tinggal disini untuk _exchange student_ dulu. Sekarang aku sudah memasuki tahun kedua disini dan tahun keempat kuliahku. Hari ini setelah pulang kuliah, aku langsung menuju partementku. Tetapi ditengah jalan, aku dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang. Yah… suara yang tidak asing bagiku, aku mencari sumber suara itu sambil celangak-celingkukan.

"Kagome!! Hei gadis Bodoh!!" seru suara itu.

"Hn…"

Aku masih celangak-celingukan. Dan… aku terperangah dan bahkan terkejut setengah mati. Apa yang kulihat seperti mimpi saja. Aku… aku melihat Inuyasha berdiri dihadapanku.

'**Tidak!! Aku pasti bermimpi. Aku pasti berhayal! Tidak mungkin dia ada disini!!**' seruku dalam hati sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Dan tiba-tiba…

Chupss… lima ciuman mendarat dipipiku. Bukan!! Bukan hanya lima kali, sepuluh, dua puluh dan tidak bisa kuhitung lagi. Pipiku mungkin sudah bonyok karena diciumi oleh cowok bodoh ini.

"Inuyasha! Hentikan,Bodoh!!" teriakku padanya.

"Maaf, maaf Kagome," ucapnya pelan padaku dan menatap tajam padaku lalu menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

'**Apa?? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini? Ada apa dengannya?**' tanyaku membabi-buta pada sikap Inuyasha padaku.

Aku masih dalam pelukkan Inuyasha tanpa membalas pelukkannya, aku kaget pada sikapnya dan juga kedatangannya ke Keukenhof. Setengah jam aku berada dalam pelukkan eratnya. SEtelah itu, dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan memegang tanganku. Aku heran pada sikap anehnya.

"Kagome, maafkan aku."

"…"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak… aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu waktu itu. Maafkan aku, Kagome."

"Inu… Inu… Inuyasha…" sahutku terbata.

Sekarang, aku baru percaya bahwaorang yang ada dihadapanku saat ini adalah Inuyasha, sahabatku. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku bahagia, senang atau apa melihatnya sekarang ini. Tapi…

'**Tidak!! Tidak ada perasaan itu lagi. Kenapa?? Perasaan itu sudah memudar, benarkah seperti ini akhirnya?**' tanyaku heran pada hatiku sendiri.

"Kagome… Kagome… aku merindukanmu," ujar Inuyasha sambil memegang pundakku.

"Apa?? Apa yang aku bilang? Aku… aku tidak mengerti Inuyasha. Minggir aku mau pulang!!? teriakku padanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang berada dipundakku.

Aku lalu segera berlari kearah apartementku dengan kecepatan kilat. Tidak, tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal itu. Inuyasha masih memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Kagome!! Kagome, ada apa denganmu!! Kagome!!"

Aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku tetap berlari menuju apartementku. Aku tidak menoleh, tapi aku merasa dia mengejarku dan sekarang tangannya menangkap tanganku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangannya. Tidak bisa, tidak bisa aku melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya. Aku lalu jatuh terduduk ditanah dan menundukan wajahku kearah tanah. Tidak terasa air mataku jatuh menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi perasaanku saat ini hampa. Kenapa disaat aku sudah ada didekatnya seperti ini, hatiku justru tidak menginginkannya lagi. Aku kenapa??

"Kagome, kau kenapa?" tanyanya khwatir padaku.

"…"

Diam dan tidak bersuara itulah yang kulakukan saat ini, aku yakin Inuyasha bingung pada sikap anehku. Tapi aku yakin, perasaan ini tidak salah. Aku memang tidak menyukainya lagi. Aku justru ingin dia pergi dari hadapanku.

"Kagome…" ujarnya sambil mengangkat daguku dan sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya walaupun tertutup oleh genangan airmataku.

"Kagome, maafkan aku," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini? Untuk apa, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, aku datang kesini, karena aku… aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku… aku mencintaimu?" lanjutnya terbata-bata namun berusaha tegas.

'**Apa?? Mencintaiku?? Tidak. Itu tidak benar! Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku, bohong!**' seruku dalam hati.

"Kau bohong, Itsuwari yo?!" tanyaku menuduhnya.

"Kagome, aku tidak bohong. Aku memang mencintaimu…"

"Sudahlah Inuyasha. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Tolong biarkan aku pergi, _please_."

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju apartemanku. Aku lihat Inuyasha hanya tercengo dan mematung melihatku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, aku segera meninggalkannya. Sesampainya aku di kamar apartemenku, aku segera menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Lalu aku pun berpikir keras.

"Tidak!! Tidak mungkin aku tidak menyukainya lagi. Ada apa denganku?? Kenapa aku seperti ini, padahal aku…" gumanku keras.

Kucoba membayangkan kejadian-kejadian menyenagkan bersama Inuyasha, tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak memiliki perasaan itu lagi.

'**Kami-sama, kenapa ini? Lost… Hilang… apa aku patah hati. Tidak!! tidak mungkin!!**' jeritku dalam hati.

Setelah berpikir keras dan sudah letih, aku ketiduran sampai pagi. Paginya aku seperti biasa akan membeli sarapan pagi di kedai dekat aparatemenku, dan saat aku melewati lobi apartemenku. Ternyata, aku menemukan Inuyasha tertidur di lobi apartemenku. Aku melihatnya tertidur meringkuk seperti waktu dulu, waktu dia kedinginan saat tidur dikamar Shota. Ya, aku… aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, walaupun saat ini perasaanku sedang aneh, tapi aku tidak tega melihatnya meringkuk ditengah musim dingin seperti ini.

Kami-sama, maafkan aku. Aku… aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu padanya. Aku lalu menghampirinya dan menatap wajahnya serta menyentuh tangannya. Astaga!! Tangannya membeku kedinginnan, aku lalu memengang dahinya dan ternyata dahinya panas bahkan sangat panas.

"Inuyasha demam!" seruku panik, aku segera membangunkannya.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha bangun! Bangun Inuyasha!" seruku panik.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi aku terus memanggilnya.

"Inu… Inuyasha!! Bangunlah kumohon!" ujarku mulai makin panik.

Tidak ada jawaban, aku segara berlari mencari _security_ apartement dan meminta tolong membawa Inuyasha ke kamar apartementku. Inuyasha masih pingsan, _security_ menggotong Inuyasha menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua dengan menggunakan lift.

Sesammpainya dikamar, _security_ membaringkan tubuh Inuyasha di kasurku. Setelah menyelimuti Inuyasha dengan selimut, _security_ itu berkata.

"Tenanglah, Nona. Dia hanya pingsan biasa, dia hanya kedinginan saja. Hanya demam biasa. Mari, kami permisi dulu!"

"Ya… iya terimakasih, Pak!" ujarku pada mereka.

Setelah tiga _security_ itu pergi meninggalkan kamarku, aku segera menghampiri Inuyasha dan memeluk tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring. Aku…aku sungguh mengkhwatirkannya.

Lama aku memelukknya sampai-sampai aku ketiduran sambil memelukknya. Saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah tertidur disampingnya, aku menoleh padanya. Dia masih memandangiku sambil juga berbaring disebelahku. Aku hanya bisa cengo memandangnya, dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Aku sebenarnya agak _blusing_ melihat dan dilihatnya.

Dia lalu duduk, sementara aku masih berbaring. Dia masih terus memadangiku. Aku… aku tidak ingin dia memandangiku terus jadi aku mengalihkan padanganku kearah tembok. Dia lalu kembali berbaring disampingku dan mengeratkan selimut yang dipakainya tadi padaku, sementara dia tidak memakai selimut itu lagi. Lalu dia menatapku lagi.

"Kagome, gomen na."

"…"

"Maaf.. maaf kalau aku menyakitimu," lanjutnya dengan lembut padaku. Aku masih menatap langit-langit kamar. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya kearahku dan kembali memandangiku, tangannya memegang tanganku. Dia lalu meletakkan tanganku diatas dadanya, saat dia sudah menengadahkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Kagome, apa kau bisa mendengar dan merasakan detak jantungku, ketika tanganmu ada di dadaku seperti ini?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya..."

"Kau tahu, aku… aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku padamu."

"Apa hubunganya, Inuyasha?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja ada, sejak pertama kali aku meletakan tanganmu di dadaku waktu di kamarmu dulu, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu juga. Kau tahu? Aku ingin bisa memiliki detak jantung yang sama dan seirama denganmu. Berdetak bersama dan mencintaimu setiap detik dan sebanyak detak jantungku memompa darah. Singkatnya, aku… aku ingin kau tahu perasaan di dalam hatiku dan dalam detak jantungku."

"Inuyasha…" ucapku pelan.

"Un…"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?? Kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku, bukankah kau sendri yang bilang kalau kau tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padaku. Kau sendiri yang telah melanggar perjanjian itu, padahal kau sendiri yang membuatnya."

"Aku tidak tahu alasan tepatnya. Sebenarnya saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, karena itu aku memaksamu mengganti netbook-ku. Aku… aku hanya ingin dekat denaganmu… walaupun caraku itu salah. Kau benar, kau memang tidak merusak netbook itu. Tapi, aku hanya mengarang dan membuat alasan serta memaksamu. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku ingin dekat denganmu, karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan alasan kenapa aku selalu mencium pipimu, karena aku… itu karena aku, aku ingin kau juga jatuh cinta padaku."

"HAH!! BODOH!!" terikku memukul kepalanya.

" Awww… sakit, tahu!"

"Bodoh!!" Kenapa caranya konyol begitu, bodoh?!" seruku padanya.

"he he… " jawabnya tertawa cengengesan.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau dicium pipi lagi olehmu. Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta pada Doggy sepertimu!" seruku disertai tawa kecil.

"Ya sudah… kalau kau tidak mau aku mencium pipi, aku mencium yang lain, ya?!"

"TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH, JANGAN BERPIKIRAN MESUM KAU!!" teriakku kaget.

"…"

"Enak saja, aku tidak mau. Dasar mesum!!" lanjutku memakinya.

"Iya, iya… aku… aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu."

"Bagus kalau gitu! O ya, Kenapa kau marah saat aku mau berpacaran dengan Kouga, apa karena kau cemburu padaku," tanyaku menyelidik.

"Ya… aku cemburu. Alasan lainnya juga karena aku… saat itu aku masih berpacaran dengan Kikyou, jadinya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Oh… jadi kau cemburu, ya?" ledekku padanya.

Dia tidak membalas meledekku. Dia justru bangun dari berbaringnya dan mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya kearahku, padahal saat ini aku masih berbaring. Saat ini, dia berada tepat diatas tubuhku. Aku agak panik, tapi belum sempat aku menghindar. Dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan… dia… dia mencium bibirku dengan parah. Oh tidak! Apa-apaan ini? Aku lalu mendorong tubuhnya dan akibat aku mendorong tubunhnya dengan keras, dia terpental dari tempat tidurku dan nyungsep kelantai.

HA HA HA… aku tertawa melihatnya. Dia meringis kesakitan. Aku masih terus tertawa melihatnya cemberut tidak jelas seperti itu. Tetapi aku tidak membiarkannya seperti itu terus.

Aku lalu mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat. Dia balas memelukku, aku bisa merasakan parfum tubuh si Doggy ini, detak jantungnya serta hembusan napasnya. Dan, baru kusadari kalau aku juga mencintainya, bahkan sangat mencintainya. Lama kami berpelukan dan setelah itu siapapun pasti tahu, apa yang kami lakukan. Aku dan Inuyasha berciuman mesra, lembut dan hangat, dan setelah itu kami kembali ke tempat tidur.

Eitss… jangan salah sangka!! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kami hanya tertidur biasa ditengah dinginnya hujan salju yang semakin lebat. Aku tertidur dengan kepala dilengannya, dia memelukku erat dan hangat. Saat ini, aku merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat berada didekatnya, didekat orang yang mencintaiku dan juga kucintai.

Yah… seperti itulah kisah kami terjadi.

Tentang perjanjian konyol itu, lupakan saja! Perjanjiannya batal. Tidak ada yang masuk penjara. Karena aku dan Inuyasha membatalkannya secara bersamaan. Lalu kami sudah memasukan surat itu kedalam botol dan menghanyutkannya ke laut dengan harapan ada orang yang menemukannya dan bisa mendapatkan kisah yang lebih baik dari kami. Kisah cinta hanya karena sebuah perjanjian konyol. Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri karena sebuah perjanjian konyol, aku bisa menemukan orang yang kucintai dan juga mencintaiku walaupun dengan cara yang tidak lazim.

Oh… ya, masalah Kikyou, dia sudah merelakan Inuyasah bersamaku dan dia pun kembali pada Naraku. Orang yang mungkin lebih mencintainya daripada Inuyasha. Terimakasih Kikyou, telah melakukan hal itu. Terimakasih, kembaranku –mirip-.

Tidak ketinggalan terima kasih untuk Kouga dan Kagura, aku harap kalian lebih bersemangat lagi. Aku mendukung selalu mendukung cinta kalian. Dan untuk Sango, aku tidak menyangka, ya? Kalau ternyata kau bisa bersama dengan si Genit Miroku. Walaupun begitu, aku yakin Miroku orang yang tepat untukmu. Karena dia orang yang baik, baik sekali. karena berkat nasehat darinya, Inuyasha bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Inuyasha memiliki keberanian mengungkapkannya padaku.

Satu lagi yang hampir lupa, ternyata senpai Sesshoumaru adalah kakak kandung Inuyasha beda Ibu. Ayahnya –Inutaisho- dan Ibunya Izayoi adalah orang tua Inuyasha. Tapi, ibunya inuyasha ternyata sudah meninggal dan sekarang yang masih hidup adalah ibunya Sessoumaru. Ternyata benar aku memang menjadi bagian dari keluarga senpai, bukan hanya sebagai keluarga angkat, karena sekarang aku adalah adik ipparnya senpai. Kami juga sudah memiliki anggota baru, ya siapalagi kalau bukan anaknya senpai dan kak Rin.

Saat ini, aku dan Inuyasha sudah kembali ke Jepang lagi, aku sudah resmi menjadi perawat sedangkan Inuyasha adalah arsitek. Perjannjian konyol sudah mempertemukan kami dan juga memisahkan kami. Tapi, asal tahu saja… dengan perjanjian itu, kami bisa menemukan jantung kami masing-masing –pasangan-.

"Kagome! Cepat! Jangan melamun terus, cepat sini!"

"Iya.. iya. Sebentar… sebentar."

"Ayo cepat!" serunya lagi.

"Iya, ada ap…"

Chupss… chupss… chups… 10x 20x dst.

"Aku cuma mau mencium pipimu saja. He he…"

"Bodoh!! Bakka!! Doggy!!"

"?"

**Siapapun jangan pernah membuat perjanjian konyol seperti itu, ya!**

**---Owari—**

**

* * *

**

**DARI CHAPTER AWAL SAMPAI FINAL CHAPTER MENURUT KALIAN BAGAIMANA? DI REVIEW CERITA FICT INI, APAKAH GAJE, ANEH, ATAU APA?? APA FICT INI PERLU DIBUATKAN SEKUELNYA ATAU CUKUP SAMPAI SEPERTI INI SAJA?**

* * *

**Akhirnya chpter terakhir selesai juga…**

**Maaf klo final chp ini mengecewakan dg ending yg kacau**

**n Romancenya g kerasa.**

**Maaf.. Gomen na!**

**Makasih kpd yg sudah baca dan sempat review.**

**Yg ngReview n baca,**

**kalian ngebuat author 'aneh' ini makin bersemangat**

**N ngerasa dihargai bngt.**

**Review lg, yak!  
**

**Sampai ketemu, di fict yang lain!**

**Ayo hidupkan Fandom INUYASHA!!**

**Semangat!!

* * *

**

**Balasan review chp sblmnya: **

**Yusha kawai ne**

Minggat sih g jg… kn dpt beasiswa.

Balik lg, kok.

Maaf klo yg buat penasaran mls ngecewain.

Cz endnya rada2 gaje gmn gt.

**Zheone Quin**  
halo jg, maaf klo author'aneh' ini jahat.

Mang gt kok –loh2!! Maksudnya?-

Maaf klo romancenya krng.

**Rikatobebechan**

Update udah 'kilat khusus'

Ya, udh kul (mhsswa tngkt akhr)

-sok bangga- *dilempar*

Amien deh..

**Aya-na Byakkun**  
Nyantai, Aya!

Kikyounya udh sm Naraku, kok!

Pasti dah dijagain deh sm Naraku.

**deb yoo**  
Udh update. Last chp lagi!

Ya.. ke belanda –Keukenhof-

Mau ikut ga?!

**Momo Saitou **

Ceritanya makin seru aja, ya! –blusing-

Maaf klo end-nya gak seru.

Wah… maksih bngt dh ngikutin dr awal..

Ga apa telat2 reviewnya.

Mksh dh nungguin.

**Ruki**

Tentu saja ini pairingnya inukago..

Maaf ya di last chpt ini klo romancenya g gt terasa.

Kikyo g nyeburin diri kelaut, tp masuk kandang siluman.

**yurie**  
Ini dh update, dan Inilah Ending yg 'gaje'

-tepuk2 tangan gaje-

**atsuchan**

udh KILAT bngt nih!

**zure-laven**

Ya… jmpa lagi. Ya bnyk typonya..

udh diedit kok.

Maaf klo di chpt ini romancenya kurang.


End file.
